A Love Story
by Atherieal
Summary: When a fateful prophecy, two vampires and a hacker's lives collide, the story of a lifetime begins


# Part I

## July 8th, 1999

"Willow… Willow?

She awoke with a start. Aww, come on! Why do they only wake me up when I'm in a really good dream? 

"Willow, I need to talk to you, NOW!" That got her attention.She threw the covers back and looked at the clock. 1:24? Jeez, I am never going to get back to sleep now! She walked around the bed and over to the French doors, which opened to her balcony.As she suspected, the figure was tall and brooding.

"Come in, Angel." She said, after opening the doors for him.He complied without a word.

"Angel, what's wrong?"She asked, "Is Buffy and everyone O.K.?"

"Everyone's fine…. Unless you include yourself." Great, Angel, just go and get her scared. 

"What??"Willow was suddenly very awake. 

"We found another Prophecy, and you're not going to like it."

***

The boy thought he was asleep.It had all happened so fast, he heard voices, and he was just doing what they said. SAY IT AGAIN! He realized then that it wasn't a dream.He complied.

"When the millennium of the forbidden comes to an end

Only One can the hellmouth then send

One mistake and the world would cease!

To the Sacred One with fiery hair

The strength inside the bond they only can bear."

LOUDER! 

"Our own universe to save!

The link will never be broken, and the love 

Cannot be paused

In the calm before midnight on that fateful day, 

Her love shall awake her, and she shall obey.

THE EARTH THEN ONLY BE SAVED!"

AGAIN! 

"When the millennium…

The doctor sat behind the mirrored one-way glass, quickly writing what the boy says.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mrs. Harris, You say he started screaming this at 4:45 this morning?"

"Yes" She answered, "He just suddenly woke up and started screaming and writing that on the walls."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we'll have to keep him overnight, I'm not sure if he's going to try and hurt himself."

"Yes, doctor, I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow morning."With that and a forlorn glance at the screaming boy that was her son, she left the hospital. 

***

"Then we should got to the Library, right?"

"No!"He said, accidentally surprising her.

"Nobody else knows but Xander." Please don't ask to go see him, Willow, please. 

"Why not, Angel, why can't I see Xander?"He suddenly turned to face her. 

"What?"

"I asked why I couldn't go and see Xander."

Please don't let Xander be in trouble! 

"He is." Angel sighed.Then, changing the subject: "It's starting already." Can you hear me? 

"Yes."

"This is just the beginning. I'm thinking this Willow, and you can hear me.This means that You are the one the Hellmouth chose. 

"WHAT?What are you talking about?"

Willow, think something, anything. 

"O.K…." Why is he acting so strange, and why won't he just tell me the Prophecy? 

"I can't tell you the Prophecy, not just yet.If you know too soon, then the hellmouth will revoke you.I am not acting strange."

She gasped. Is this the thing you were talking about?Us being able to talk without actually talking?Is this the Beginning?! She had heard and seen references to "The Beginning" in her dreams.Only then it was referred to as "The beginning of the End" 

Yeah and you're only going to get stronger.

***

"WHO ARE YOU!"Xander screamed. 

"AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!?!"

I am The Reader. 

"What do you want with me?!Why am I going crazy?"

You aren't going crazy; you have been chosen as a Wielder of the Promise.You will under My control until the Prophecy has been fulfilled. 

"Why are you forcing me to scream the stupid Prophecy all the time?"

The doctor stood outside the room and was wondering whom the strange boy was talking to. What is this "prophecy" the are talking about?He must be just another person possessed by "The Sunnydale Syndrome". The doctor took one more glance, set down his clipboard and walked down the hall passing at least five rooms containing patients with similar symptoms.

This is beginning to get really strange. 

*** 

We have to leave town as soon as possible. 

What?Angel, you have got to be kidding! She then began one of her rare but hazardous tantrums. "You waltz yourself into MY bedroom at 1:30 in the morning and expect me to just leave town on your command?I DO NOT THINK SO!"She stopped suddenly when she realized that she was going to wake up the entire neighborhood.She continued in a stern and interrogative whisper, "You give me almost no information at all, talk about a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, and put on your little "Worried" face and you have the nerve to tell me to Leave Town?"Her tantrum finally ended with a decisive squeak in her voice as she tried to contain her anger.

You don't understand, Willow, we have to seek out the Tribes of the Elders.They are the only ones who can help you get ready for the Initiation. He noted to himself she finally was beginning to calm down. I don't want to hurt you.I'm only trying to help. He was trying to keep his voice convincing and understanding.

I'm sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to get that mad.I'm just really tired.Can we go tomorrow?I'm really tired. 

I'm sorry Willow.We need to leave right away. 

Who I going to know about where I'm going? 

Only Giles and your parents.He heard the prophecy too, and your parents knew about this for a long time.Do you trust me in this? 

Uh huh. 

Thank you Willow.Get packed, you could be gone for a few months. 

"Months?!"She squeaked.

Your training will prepare you for carrying out The Promise 

I'm getting kinda wierded out by this whole thing, but I'm going to trust you in this Angel.I thought something felt different over the past few weeks.How much can I pack? 

The Elders sent a limo to take you.Take as much as you need. 

Will you be coming too? 

Don't worry, Willow.They need me there too.I don't know why, but I'm also part of the prophecy.I'm not going to leave through any of this. 

She began packing.After about twenty minutes, she was finished.

Geez, Willow.Remind me never to tell you to pack as much as you want again.Is there anything left in the house? 

Hey, be nice, mister! 

With that, Angel and Willow climbed into the limo, as it drove off into the distance.

**Part II**

The drive was long and tedious.The Elders had made sure that the limo was sun-resistant, so they were able to continue driving for about two and a half days.Willow slept most of the way, because there really wasn't much else to do.Angel spent most of the time watching her sleep.

How can Xander now see it?She is so beautiful, and she is only going to get more and more attractive as she matures.I know I miss Buffy, But she's made it pretty clear what she wants.Her heart wasn't as pure and forgiving as Willow's.Willow would forgive me no matter what.Buffy still wasn't able to forgive me for what Angelus had done.It's not like she should, though.I have grown too used to Willow's unconditional forgiveness, and I keep forgetting about how much of this is my fault. 

Angel!How many times have I told you that what Angelus did was never your fault?! He never noticed her wake.

How long have you been listening? 

It doesn't matter, Stop thinking so much; I'm trying to sleep. 

He decided he probably needed a rest anyway.After waiting until she was asleep, safe and sound, he too fell into a fitful sleep.

*** 

"Xander, can you hear me?"

"Whaaa….?!" He awoke from his somewhat dreamlike state.

"Good.This is Giles.I need to talk to you."

"Hey, G-man, can't this wait?I'm really tired."

"NO, and please refrain from calling me that."He noticed Xander begin to fall asleep, and gave him a light shake to keep him conscious."Xander! Wake up!I know that the Reader has come to you.I also know that it has forced you to memorize something, I need you to tell me exactly what it told you to memorize."

"Something about the Forbidden Millennium.I dunno Giles, can't you find this in some watcher thingy somewhere?"

"XANDER, this is of dire importance!"

"Fine, fine, fine."He began to recite as Giles quickly copied down what he said.

"When the millennium of the forbidden comes to an end...

***

She awoke with a start.

"Willow, we're here.Time to wake up."

I'm coming, don't worry. Just lemme wake up a bit first. They climbed out of the car and into a beautiful night, complete with a full moon.

I hope someone remembered about Oz.That could be really bad if nobody chains him up! 

"Ma'am, follow me."The man was urging her towards a wooded path.Seeing the slightly confused look on her face, he elaborated."The Elders like to keep their dwellings well concealed."

"Oh, o.k. then."

You o.k.? You look a little frightened. 

Don't worry Angel, they need to talk to you too, you get to go to see the Council. 

"Angel."The man seemed a little familiar to Willow, "you need to come with us," he gestured toward a small group of men, "The Council wishes to talk with you."

He gave a startled glance toward Willow, but she had already started down the path.

"Wow."

Part III

She was taken to a clearing in a meadow, much like the one she had been in before she and Angel split up.

"What now?"She asked, not sure where the journey was leading.

"You need to find them on your own, Ma'am.I must leave you now."Willow seemed to understand.

"Thanks!"

"You're Welcome" He answered as he disappeared into the shadows.

Now I just have to find Them. 

*** 

Angel was led into a large building.After subtly reminding them that he had to be invited in, Angel proceeded into an enormous hall.Seated all around him was what he assumed to be the Council.After looking down at a sheet of paper, one of the people started to talk.

"Angel.You know about the Prophecy, and you know what she must do.Am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir"

"How much have you told her?"

"She knows that there is a Prophecy.I did not tell her what it was, and I did not tell her anything about what she would have to do."

"Good.Does she know about the Armor of Faspil?"

"I didn't tell her, but I think she may know more than we think.She has expressed an ability to Foretell."Several of the Council gasped'

"She wasn't supposed to start until thirteen days before!"

"I believe Willow is much stronger than you know.I have watched her sleep, and I have seen her dreams.Many of them show what is to be her Training, and one was her in the Initiation."The Council seemed to have a silent conversation amongst them, and then what looked to be the leader spoke.

"She will not need as much training as we thought."Several members nodded in approval."You will be able to see her within a few days, afterwards, it will be your duty to complete her training."

"Thank you."

"I will have Myriad escort you to your quarters.He gestured to the one who had walked him there."Will you need anything else?"He hated to bring attention to the fact that he was a creature of the night, but he had to ask. 

"Sir, I hate to ask, but will I have access to a meal?"He couldn't bring himself to say the "B" word out loud.

"All accommodations have been taken care of."With that, Angel was lead to his room.

***

Willow knew the way to the Elders.She had walked this path many times.She closed her eyes and began her walk down the path.After about fifteen minutes, she began to slow her pace.She spoke into the darkness:

"Elders come and show yourselves,

Only then can the Training begin!"

Suddenly, five children appeared in a circle around Willow. 

I see you have heard us and know your path They spoke to her without words.It was just like with Angel.

Yes. 

Then your Training must begin. 

With that, they joined hands, surrounding Willow.She had done all of this before and knew what she must do.She lifted her hands over her head.With a flash, the group had disappeared.

**Part IV**

She appeared in a place exactly like the Sunnydale High library where Giles and the Gang would research.The Children/Elders were not there, but she could hear them speak.

The training has begun you must use any method necessary to close the hellmouth.You have 48 hours. 

Wow, o.k. 

You may begin. 

Eep! She began rummaging through books and searching through the card catalog that Giles hid in his office. (It was only used for books on hellmouth-like and other stuff that the regular student body shouldn't find.) Aha!….No, that wasn't it.Wait, was this it?! Nope. Pooh. She went on like that for about a half-hour when suddenly she heard Angel speak.

Willow? 

Urp!?! Oh, Angel. You surprised me! She continued to search throughout the library for a book to help her.

Where are you? 

I'm in my Training, Is this urgent? 

Umm, Yeah.I overheard the council talking.They said something weird about the training. 

Yeah, What was it? 

I don't think I should tell you.It might disrupt the prophecy. 

What? Then why did you say that?Aside from distracting me, that is. 

Sorry.Anyway they don't know about this Connection. 

You mean this thingy where I can talk to you without talking?

Yeah.Would it be bad if they did? 

I don't know, but it definitely shows that you are stronger than they think. 

Yet?I am supposed to be happy about this, right? 

Uhh.I think it just means that your training will be easy on you. 

That's good.Angel, if you'll excuse me, I have a hellmouth to close.After that I'll see what I can figure out about this Connection thingy. K? 

O.k., Willow, don't worry, I'm going to be within reach whenever you need me. 

Thanks Angel, Bye now! 

Bye. "Bye."He drank the packet of blood, which was provided him, and went to sleep.

***

The Millennium of the Forbidden?!Maybe I can find something on this in the "Book of the Millennia".It usually would have something like this in it. He had been trying to understand the Prophecy for hours.He had many theories, but no way to prove any of them right or wrong. 

"Xander come in here."

"It's too long of a walk, I might be a while."

"XANDER!"

"Fine, I'm coming."As he walked into the library, Giles noticed that Xander looked…Different.He couldn't place it.

"Xander, could you find "The Book of the Millennia" for me?"

"Sure G-Man.Be right there."

"Xander!"

"Sorry, Habit."As Xander walked to the card catalogue in Giles' office, he shivered."Giles, something's not right in here.I can feel it."

"Xander, everything's fine, don't worry."

*** 

She searched for what must have been hours. Nothing.Lots of nothing.Nothing is not a very big help! She walked over to the card catalog once again. I could have missed something; it's possible! As she was about to open the cabinet, she shivered. Wow, that was really weird. 

I know! 

Huh?! 

***

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD I DIDN'T ASK FOR A STUPID READER!" 

What's a reader, and who are you? 

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" You aren't the Reader? Giles ran into his office at the sound of Xander's screaming.

"Xander, calm down.Who are you talking to?" 

Is this Xander? 

You knew it's me!Who are you? 

Wow, I'm Willow. 

"No, Willow's not here, she can't be in my head!"Xander was slowly being worn down by the repeated visits of the Reader, and now Willow.He was beginning to convince himself he was insane.

Xander, calm down.This is Willow.You aren't going insane, don't worry.Life on the hellmouth is always really weird, remember? 

O.k., o.k. what do you want from me? 

"Xander are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry G-Ma...I mean Giles. Something really weird is happening, though.I'm talking to Willow."Giles gasped.

"The Connection has already begun!Xander, ask her where she is standing."

"Uhh… o.k." Willow, where are you? 

I'm in some sort of a projection of the library. 

"She's in a projection of the library." What? "What?!"

"Xander.Willow is part of a very important prophecy.She is away training for it now.Ask her where she is standing in the library."

Where are you standing in the library? 

In Giles' office, in front of the card catalog. 

ME TOO! "Giles, she's standing in the same place as me!" His voice ended the sentence with a mini-squeak.

"That explains it.When the Elders brought her there, they took her to a different layer.And with her telekinetic abilities, she was able to communicate."Giles quickly went off to a corner of the library, talking to himself.

GILES. 

"Yes?!Who was that?"

We are the Elders.You must prevent your student from communicating with the One.This is her Training; she must have no outside communication! 

"Yes, I will stop him.XANDER, come here!"

"But Giles! I'm talking with Willow!"

"Xander, unless you want to deal with The Elders yourself, you must stop talking with Willow!"

"Fine."

***

She heard Xander think something about leaving, and then the Connection disappeared.

That was interesting.Now back to the Hellmouth.I've searched this entire library, yet there is nothing on closing the Hellmouth. I'm really getting tired.I still have 38 hours left; maybe I can sneak in a small nap. She walked over to the small couch and lay down, within seconds she was asleep.

She woke inside a dream.She was just outside the Watcher's council library, with no way to get inside, or so she thought.If I can just get inside, I may be able to find information on the Hellmouth and how to close it.If only there was someone here to help me. Instantly, Giles appeared.

"Willow?What am I doing here?"

**Part V**

"Giles, where are you?Giles?" This is getting really freaky.First I'm talking to Willow through Her "Telekinetic Abilities" thing, and now Giles disappears into thin air.Why me? 

***

"Giles!I don't know.I just fell asleep and then I found myself here.I need some information, so I thought that if I had someone to help… That might be it!I just thought to myself that I wish someone who could help me would be here, and you came!"

"Willow, what do you need help with?"

"I need to get into the Watcher's library."

"Sure, you just need my key."With that, Giles opened the door, and Willow thanked him.

"Thanks Giles, I'm going to send you back to the library now."She closed her eyes and thought (HARD.) Giles into the library! She opened her eyes and he was gone. 

She walked into the library and suddenly had a thought.She shut her eyes. I wish that the book with instructions on how to close the Hellmouth were on the table in front of me. She opened her eyes, and looked at the table. 

Yesss!I could get used to this! She picked up the book and blew off the dust. How to Close a Hellmouth.That's a pretty unoriginal title. After opening the book and reading through the first few pages, she realized that it wasn't going to be half as easy as she thought.The entire 400+ page book was directions on how to do the spell. How am I going to remember this entire spell?It's going to be impossible.She began reading anyway.After what seemed like days, she had finished the book. I'm just going to hope that I've got some special "remembering" power nobody told be about. She pinched herself, and woke up.

She stood up and looked over at Giles' desk.

Whaaa?!? 

***

"Giles, where were you?"

"I honestly don't know, but my best guess is that I was inside Willow's dream."

"Wow, cool, that means we both had Weird Occurrences of the Willowy kind."

"Xander, go home, you need some sleep."

"K.Thanks G-Ma- Giles."

***

The book!What's it doing on Giles' desk?Wow.I guess I do have more weird mental powers than I thought. She picked up the book and began the preparation for the spell. I wonder how much time that I have left? She looked over at the clock. What?That dream took WAY longer than 3 minutes!I guess I have extra time.I wonder how many other little powers I have. 

Part VI:

She looked around for a moment, then settled down in Giles' big, comfy chair to read the book.After a while, she began to realize just how much work this was going to be, and sighed in exasperation. How can I possibly do this?I need so much stuff!There isn't a single herb in the Library, and that's only the easiest part! 

That's when she realized she needed to use the restroom.She ran out the door of the library, and proceeded to finish her "duties"

Wait a minute. She thought, as she was walking back to the library.She swiftly turned in her tracks and ran for the exit of the High School. What?!?No invisible barriers?Nobody telling me I can't leave? She pulled open the door. The door wasn't even locked!?!Getting all the supplies will be dead easy now!She began to skip down the street, towards the nearest "Wicca Supply" Store.

***

"Giles?"

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"Patrol's over.No frequent-dusting miles tonight.I was sorta wondering why the library door just opened by itself."

"What?"He looked behind him, towards the door and walked toward it.

"Do you know something?"He walked into the hallway and watched in awe, as the ladies' room door seemingly opened by itself, then waited.Sure enough, he saw it open again a moment later.He realized that Buffy had followed him into the hallway, and gasped when he felt a slight gust of wind on his face, as if someone had run past him.

"Giles, You there?"

"Huh?"He stood in place contemplating the possible scenarios when he realized what must have happened."Oh, Yes Buffy?"

"What the Heck is happening here?"

"Oh, It's Just Willow."

"WILLOW'S INVISIBLE?"

"Oh, no.She's just training.Don't worry about it.The Elders have everything under control.

"You are SO going explain everything to me." 

"I'm sorry Buffy.I will when I can.Currently, I am unable to discuss the information."

"You are WAY too British."She stalked into the library.

***

Angel woke with a start

"WILLOW!" He gasped. Are you ok?

Yup, I'm good. 

Where are you?

I'm right outside a Wicca Supply Store close to the High School. 

What are you buying? 

Just some supplies for the Hellmouth-closing spell thingy. 

O.k., Just promise me that you will go right back to Sunnydale High as soon as you have everything you need.K? 

Why? 

Oh, Nothing. I just had a weird dream that's all. 

What was it? 

Don't worry about it.How are you coming with the Training? It was pretty obvious that he was just trying to change the subject.

ANGEL, What happened in you dream!!?!? 

He paused for a moment, then resumed "talking".

Umm.I had a really real dream, and in it Spike was there and he was... Well, it doesn't matter what he did, just look around for a minute, and tell me.Is it night or day? 

I think it's either sunrise or sunset, but it's not changing. 

Have you seen anyone around there? 

Now that you mention it, I haven't seen a soul. Or a non-soul, either. She quickly corrected herself.

You look out for yourself, ok? 

Don't worry Angel, I'll be fine. 

I'm going to go back to sleep now, ok? 

G'night Angel. 

'Night. 

PART VII

She had "Borrowed" everything she needed for the spell from the store.(There was no clerk, and she didn't have any money anyway.)

They can't get angry with me for stealing, because I'm closing the Hellmouth.Stopping baddies and all that. 

She was almost at the entrance to Sunnydale High again, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Is somebody there?"She turned.

Nobody alive, Pet. She turned back and, seeing nothing, briskly walked into the library.

How come you can hear me, and where are you? 

I'm in the library.Not your library, but the real one.I can talk to you because I'm apart of it all too.You didn't think that puny excuse for my sire would get all the chatting time, did you? 

Do you know about all this weird stuff?Like the Training, Initiation, and Prophecy stuff? She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to the demon as if he were just any other person.

Yup. 

Then tell me something already, anything! She began to get annoyed.

O.k.I can't tell you anything except that you have to trust me. 

Why should I? 

Because if you don't, you will never finish your training, and lots and lots of Happy-Meals on legs will never see the year 2000. 

You are SO not getting anywhere with the little comments 

What?You don't like my raw British humor? He smirked.

Look. She glared, The best way for you to help right now if for you to just leave me alone!I have a hellmouth to close!He complied and flopped into a chair.

After about an hour, the Library had been prepared for the spell.Willow had formed a circle of blood-red candles.Each candle was encircled in a ring of read silk, the floor covered in white rice paper.

Willow? 

Who is this? 

It's me, Angel.Who did you think it would be? 

Nevermind.What do you want? 

I was wondering if you knew why the carpet of my bedroom is suddenly a ring of blood-red candles. 

Willow !?! 

WHAT! 

I didn't say anything. Thought Angel.

What the hell is going on here Willow!?You better tell me pet, 'cause this ring of candles all over the library is bloody bizarre for my tastes, Luv. 

Listen to me; STEP INTO THE RING! She was careful to not let either know that she was also linked to the other.

They complied.Willow merely thought the command, and there was Spike and Angel inside the silk/candle's circle.The second they saw each other, they pounced.Willow screamed. 

"STOP THAT! BOTH OF YOU!"They ignored her. Hmm. She thought. If you two don't stop right now you'll be REALLY sorry! They, yet again, ignored her. FINE. 

She shut her eyes, and whispered a short Gaelic phrase.She opened her eyes and took one look around the room.With a satisfied sigh, she went back to getting ready for the spell.

Luv? 

Uh huh? 

Can I come down now? 

Nope. 

Why not, Pet?I'll be good!? 

Because you and Angel look so good stuck to the ceiling together. 

Part VIII

"O.k.Spike, Angel.Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Good.You two are going to behave.If either of you so much as looks badly at one another, you will be wishing you were still stuck to that ceiling with all your undead hearts."She spell was ready for the spell.She moved to the center of the circle of candles and knelt down.She shut her eyes and thought the words of the spell to herself.

Cuireadh Institiúid na Tliongáinise 

ar bun i Mí Éanair Leanann InaT a haidhm daoine.

A bhfuil suim acu sa teangeolaíocht agus sa Chultúr.

Thliongánach a thabhairt le chéile agus áit a sholáthar.

le haghaidh smaointe a phlé agus a mhalartú. Is éagsúil na daoine.

ATA INA MBAILL D'INAT CULAISTINI A BHFUIL! 

Within seconds, Willow disappeared, taking the candles and silk with her also.Spike and Angel dropped to the floor, and promptly blamed the other for her disappearance.

"You're the one that provoked her!With all this "Luv" and "Pet" crap.Maybe if you had just kept your mouth shut, she'd still be here!"

"What!?!YOU are trying to blame ME?Mr. Look at me I'm soooo sad and lonely.Love me.I'm pathetic"

With a "WHACK!" both vampires were, once again, attached to the ceiling.This time, their ankles were imbedded into the ceiling, heightening the discomfort.

"Good one, I never would have thought of that."

"It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, but, thanks!"

If was then that Spike and Angel saw who was talking; They/she walked out of the stacks.It was Willow.But, with one major difference.There was two of her.One wearing a plaid skirt and pale pink shirt, the other wearing a pale pink skirt and plaid shirt.

Both vampires watched in awe, wondering what they should say if they could get words to come.Before either could, though one of the Willows spoke.

"You know that I have completed my first task, closing the hellmouth.It wasn't real; actually, it was a mere practice.There is no way to close a Hellmouth.It happens on its own.That way all the baddies know where they can go to get dusted by Mr. Pointy, A.K.A. Buffy's favorite stake.I wonder when she thought of that name.She's been using it for a while now. So…"

The other Willow tapped her on the shoulder and with one word, "Babbling" got Willow #1 back on track.

"Oh, yeah.Anyway, the next step in my training is for me to train my Body and Mind.In order for this to happen, one of you trains one of us.Angel, you will be teaching me the Strength of the Mind.Spike, you will be training me," she said, pointing to the other Willow, "In the Strength of the Body.Do you think you two can stop fighting for five minutes, until we can split up!?!"

"Yeah."

"K."

"Good."With that, Spike and Angel fell to the floor, with some slight interference from Willow #2, allowing them to fall softly on the couch.

"Umm, Pet…s?"

"Yeah?"They answered simultaneously.

"What do we call you?"

"Will and Willow."Said Willow #1."I'm Will, and she's Willow.K?"

"K."

"So I have Will, then?" Asked Angel.

"Yeah, and I've got Willow."

"This is going to get a while to get used to."

"You're bloody right.For the first time ever, might I add."

"O.k., Angel, you and I will be working in the mansion, and Willow and Spike will be in Spike's apartment."Will say."Everyone ready?"

"Sure." 

"Right, pet."

"Ready-o!"

"O.k., Bye Spike! Bye Willow!

Part IX

Spike walked several steps behind Willow, Still unsure of what to make of the situation.When they reached his apartment, she hesitated before he realized that the door was locked and she needed the key.He let her in and settled himself on the couch.

What do we do now, Luv? 

We go to the weight room and start training. 

Weight room?Pet, You don't think I need a weight room to stay in shape, do you? 

Nope, but I do. She snapped her fingers and started walking down the hall.Spike followed, wondering what she was going to say when she realized he didn't have a weight room.

Here it is. Spike followed in awe.

The hall never went this far before.This door wasn't hare last night.I'm sure of it. Willow walked inside and sat on the bench part of a huge Something-Flex machine.

Luv? Where did this room come from? 

I borrowed it temporarily from the 24-hour gym down the road. 

Don't you think they will notice? 

Don't you think that they might prefer to live rather than keep up on their weight training? 

uh.I guess so. 

So what do I do I do now? 

***

Angel and Will were sitting in the mansion's huge living room, Angel in a chair, and Will on the big black leather sofa.

Willow? 

Yeah? 

In order for you to begin training, you have to completely clear your mind.You must be entirely calm.What do you think would be the best way for you to calm down after that spell and stuff? 

Ooooh...I think I'll go have a long warm bath.That always worked when I was really mad at Xander because he didn't even notice...Oops.

Oh....Umm.Why don't you go have that back.I'll wait outside? 

Oh, no, don't worry about me.You can go read or something. 

Hmm..That's o.k. I'll wait outside. 

Fine. She got up and asked where the bathroom was.He led her there, and she walked inside.

She wanted to make sure Angel couldn't hear her thoughts for a while, so she did a quick teleportation spell and brought a spell book into the bathroom.She found the spell she was looking for, and quickly said the words.She then proceeded in getting ready for her bath.When she was completely undressed, she gently lay down into the huge round tub and promptly fell asleep.

*** 

"Ohh.That feels really gooood..."

"Willow?Pet, I AM still here."

"What?Oh.Spike I'm tired.I'm going to go have a nap.I'll be back in a while."She walked over to his bed and changed into one of his old shirts.She crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

***

When she woke, she was in a bed, dressed in a black T-shirt.

Where am I? That's when she realized that she wasn't the only one in the bed.

"Angel!?!"

"Uh-huh?"

"What am I doing here?"Her cheeks were quickly becoming a deep shade of red.

"You fell asleep in the bath."

"So?!"Oh.No! I can't believe he saw me.... na- he interrupted her thoughts.

"So I brought you in here so you'd be more comfortable.You were in there for about three hours, and I could tell either something was wrong, or, as it happened, you fell asleep. "He saw how much she was blushing, and attempted to reassure her."Don'tworry.I never fell asleep.I just thought I might lay down here."

That's when she noticed that he wasn't even under the covers.He could hear her sigh of relief.

***

She woke with a start.She noticed that she was in Spike's bed, and Eek! he was asleep next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist.She had no idea what to do. If I move, he might wake up and get mad.If I don't, I might haveto stay like this for a *VERY* long time. She weighed her options, and decided that it wasn't a good idea to risk getting Spike angry. O.k., Now what do I do? 

Go to sleep, hewon't hurt you.Pretend its Oz. 

O.k. Will.You are SO dead if somehow this is your fault. 

I don't think so.I'm sorry if it was, though. 

O.k., forgiven.You go back to sleep too, even if Angel did see you in the buff (sorry, bad joke), he wouldn't think anything of it.He's got Buffy, remember? 

K.'night. 

'night. 

Oz.....Oz.....Oz....

Oz..... Willow thought to herself as she tried to go back to sleep and ignore the fact that (Eek!) Spike was right next to her, without a shirt on.

Oz.....Oz.....Oz....

*** 

Oz.....Oz.....Oz....

Oz..... Will thought to herself as she tried to go back to sleep and forget that Angel was (Eek!) right next to her without a shirt on Oz..... Oz.....Oz....

Part X

Willow was beginning to fall into a daily routine.Wake up, reassemble the couch, walking into the weight room, and then lift weights for a few hours.She like having short chats with Will every morning, before Spike or Angel woke up.

Good morning! 

You too!How's everything coming? 

O.k. I'm beginning to wonder if Spike is ever going to take part in my training, though.All he ever does is walk around the house, occasionally coming in to watch me for a few minutes, then going back to whatever he was doing before.

Do you think the Elders even talked to him? 

I don't know, but he may not have listened even if they did.

Good point. 

Well, how's Angel? 

I'm sorta getting used to sharing the bed.I tried the floor, but he sneaked up in the night, and I woke up in his bed again.He's really nice and all, but he'ssoo darn stubborn! 

It must be really weird to sleep in the same bed with someone. 

You sorta get used to it.I guess that means that you don't sleep in Spike's bed anymore. 

Yup. I tried that twice, but he keeps thinking that I'm Drucilla or something, because I woke up both nights with his arms around me.There's only so much Xander-picturing that will work! 

Weird.I wonder what I would do if I woke up to find Angel's arms around me. 

Probably get out of there as fast as you can! Both girls laughed.

"What's so funny Luv?"

Oops!Gotta go!"Oh so attentive One" has awoken. 

We'll talk later.Bye! Willow turned to Spike.

"Oh, nothing.I just had a funny thought. "

"Oh.O.k.I was wondering.When do you go to sleep?I never see you sleeping!"

"Think about that for a moment there, Spike.You are a Vampire, do you think I want you to see me sleeping?"

"Good point."

"I'm going to go lift some weights and stu-"Before she could even finish her sentence, he interrupted.

"I'll help."

"huh?"

"I'm coming to help you."

"Umm.. Kay."

*** 

I don't know what that dream was about, but it's bloody obvious what it was telling me.I can't believe that she will have to face *that* herself.I know I should have been helping her with her training for a while now, but I could never get her out of my mind.I keep feeling like I'm betraying Dru.She' d never take me back if she knew what I was thinking whenever I'm around her.That dream was just a little too close to home.She died! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.I know right now all I am to her is a coach (and a bad one at that).But eventually, I'll somehow find a way to tell her.Dru would be so bloody jealous!It would be such sweet revenge for her leaving me and calling me soft! Willow's voice ripped him out of his thought.

"Spike?

"Yeah, Pet?"

"I don't know how you could help, so that's o.k. if you want to go watch TV or somethi-"Yet again he interrupted her.

"No!I mean.I'm supposed to be helping you, right?"

"Umm.. Yeah."

"Well, you may be pumping iron, but that won't teach you anything about fighting.You need to know how to fight with your bare hands, as well as with weapons.The first thing we will work on will be fighting without weapons.Do we have any pads or anything in here?"Willow was dumbfounded.

Just yesterday, he wouldn't even pay attention to me, but all of a sudden he's Mr. Attentive Vampire Guy.Huh? "Huh?"

"Do we have any pads or anything in here?I don't know if you have some super-strength spell in you.I prefer to stay intact, wouldn't you, Luv?"

"Um.. Ya.I'll get you some."With a flick of her wrist, various padding accessories appeared on the bench in front of him.

"Luv?How do you do that?"

"What, the little "Stuff appearing out of thin air" thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, Will's been in training for her mental abilities, and she's learned how to manipulate matter.Because we're both Willow, that's passed along to me.Handy Huh?I mean I can just zap! and have a free pizza in front of me.It's fun to be really lazy.I don't' even have to get up to get the TV contro-"She stopped abruptly when she noticed that he was looking at her with a funny grin on his face."What?"

"You sure do flap that jaw of yours, don't you pet?"

"Sorry."He quickly changed the subject noticing that he had inadvertently insulted her.

"Here, first you need to know some of the more basic moves, Kicks, Punches, flips, et cetera........"

*** 

Will was siting in a big leather chair.Barely listening to what Angel was saying.

"O.k., Now I want you to pour me a glass of lemonade."

"O.k."He watched the kitchen, and even though she couldn't see it, she had opened the fridge, mixed the concentrate, added some sugar, and poured him a glass.Within seconds, there was a cool glass of lemonade on the counter in front of Angel. 

"Good.Why the sugar?"

"The concentrate is never sweet enough."He took a sip from the glass, and almost spit it right out.

"Heck!Will, if this is how you like it, a candy bar wouldn'tbe sweet enough for you!":

"Sorry."

"It's O.K., just remember, if you're hyper, it makes it much harder to train. K?

"O.k.So did I do O.k.?"

"Yeah.It looks like you have Matter Distortions down pretty good.I think that maybe we can start something much more exciting next."

"Ohh!What?"

"You need to learn to fight."

"Huh?That's Willow's job!"

"Not his way!"

"You're going to learn to fight without using your hands."He walked over to a closet and opened the door."You can keep this.It is worth a lot of money, but its history is the most interesting part about it."He said as he cautiously brought out an elaborately engraves sword, nearly as long as Will was tall.

"Wow.It's beautiful!"

"Yeah.And it's known as the sharpest sword ever made.It is about three thousand years old.An ancient Nymph tribe constructed it.It will never grow dull.It cannot be melted.It cannot be broken."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"The Nymphs made it for you, Will."

Part XI

She was completely exhausted."Can we have a break now?"

"Nope.You still haven knocked me unconscious."

"Why didn't you tell me that was all I needed to do to have a break!"She promptly formed a 150lb. weight over his head.Wham!

"That wasn't very nice, lu-"He slipped into unconsciousness.

She immediately felt guilty and wished she hadn't done that.He didn't mean it!He's just trying to help!You are so stupid Willow!Great! Go knock your teacher out. She walked over to him and got him a wet cloth for his head. 

It took about three minutes for him to come to, but when he did, he didn't want to say anything.She was holding the cloth against his forehead and mumbling reassuring words. Ohh...I could tell her that I faked unconsciousness... Or I could just stay like this for a few more minutes.I wonder how long it will take her to realize that I'm faking it.I can wait. 

After about twenty minutes, Willow was beginning to get worried."Where's vampiric healing when you need it.Come on Spike.I'm sorry.You were just joking.I shouldn't have done that.You were just trying to help."

I know.It's o.k.I deserve one of those every few years anyway. 

"You're awake?"

"Mmm."She stood up quickly.

"How long were you faking it?"And, on second thought, "Why were you faking it?"

"About twenty minutes, and, I was quite comfy, thank you very much."

She quickly turned a deep shade of red."I'm going to go eat something." she said and briskly walked out of the room.

Great, go embarrass her.I can't keep this secret from her for much longer.Maybe I'll think of some fantastic way to break it to her. 

He followed her into the kitchen, and slipped a note into her hand.Then, before she could get a chance to read it, he bolted into his room and shut the door.I hope she gets the right message, and doesn't think I'm just trying to set her up or something.All I can do is hope and get ready.He took out that phone book and began to call various places..

*** 

Meet me in the graveyard at 5:30p.m. tonight.What is this, is he going to trick me and get me back for knocking him out?Where is he? She walked in the direction that he had retreated to.After coming to his bedroom door and realizing that it was locked, the went over to the couch and sat down. Do I go or not?Is he calling all his minions right now?Hmm...let's see what you have learned Will. She attempted to walk through the wall to his room.Whack! "Ow!"It didn't work.She brought herself her witchcraft book, and quickly performed an invisibility spell. Maybe I can transport myself in there, not walk through the wall she thought as she rubbed the bump on her head.She concentrated on the inside of the room and flicked her wrist.

She shivered. Now *there's* a weird feeling.It worked!I'm in the room.I hope he can't see me! She saw him at the other side of the room and walked over. A phone book? Catering? Just as she had thought it, he slammed the receiver of the phone down, stood up, and began pacing the room.He nearly running Willow over in the process.

Is there nobody in this town?No one is answering their phones.I don't know how to cook?How the heck am I going to create an edible meal for Willow when I haven't even eaten one for 150 years?I guess I better go online and see if I can find some cooking website. He walked to his bookcase, and pulled on "Frankenstein".Immediately, the back wall of the room fell away, soon to be replaced by one complete with a computer, entertainment center, and 48" Television.

She gaped, open-mouthed. He has all of that, and I never even suspected?!No fair!I've been suffering Internet-deficiency, and he' shad this system already here!? She realized that he was logging onto the Internet.She walked to the seat nest to him, then sat down on the armrest.He accessed the net, then typed in a destination name. Www.Cookingclass.com!?!? He's going to try and cook?But why?Oh. She finally understood. No.That can't be it.Why would he do that?Doesn't he want to get me back? By now he had printed several recipes, and was about to walk out of the room.He pulled on "Frankenstein" once again, and the computer disappeared, replaced by the former wall.She realized that he was about to go out of the room, and might want to find her.

She rushed past him and nearly ran into the weight room.She flicked her wrist once again, and looked through the spell book for the undo-invisibility-spell. Here it is. She whispered the words, and ran to the back of the room.She concentrated on the living room, and teleported herself onto the couch.Once there, she pretended to be asleep.She figured that he probably would try to wake her, then he would suspect nothing of her 007 "adventures".

***

She' s asleep?I must have worked her way too hard. He immediately felt extremely guilty.Hmm...He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I wonder if I can to this without waking her. He tried as best he could, but as soon as he tried to lift her head, he could hear her heart-rate racing.

"Pet.I know you're not asleep.Now why would you want to fake that?"

Jeez!How was I supposed to remember that he could hear my heartbeat! She ignored him and tried to keep up the charade.

"Do you think I can't tell?"No answer. Fine.I guess this doesn't have to wait until tonight. 

"I bet you're wondering why I gave you that note.Well," He continued without pausing."Ever since Dru left me, I've been pretty lonely.You reminded me of her.I never forgot it was you.not in those nights when you slept in my bed, not ever."Her heart rate was faster than ever."I don't know what it is about you, Willow.I don't even love her anymore.She's been forgotten.I didn't take part in your training for so long because I was busy trying to convince myself that I still loved her.It ended when I saw what would have happened to you if I didn't help."His eyes began to well with tears, and he tuned away from her, in case she decided to open her eyes."You died Willow."He was trying to hide the emotion from his voice, but was failing miserably."I don't know what I would d-do without you Willow."

She didn't know what to think at his display of emotion.She knew she couldn't let him sit there and sob with her sitting by listening.She couldn't do it."I'm not going to die, Spike. Don't worry."He turned around and embraced her in a deep hug.She was surprised, but still felt sorry for him.She knew something must have happened.Demons just didn't show emotion like this. She continued to embrace him, and whispered anything she could think of to make him feel better.

They stayed in the embrace for close to an hour.He was finally beginning to calm down.She got up to go get him some blood.She was startled by him grabbing her hand, pulling her backward into an emotional kiss.She didn't know what to do.Oz never kissed like this.Neither did Xander.She didn't know what to do in her mind, but felt her body responding to his touch.She broke off the kiss to steal a quick breath. She stood to get him something from the blood bank.

"Spike.I'm not going to die."

"I don't know.Luv.It j-just seemed so real."

His eyes were beginning to tear over again.

He reached out to her."Don't go Willow.Stay here."

"Don't you need blood?"

"That can wait."He stood and met her once again with a kiss.

# Part XII

"What do you mean Angel?"

"Will.Few people in the world have red hair.All Nymphs did, and they were the only tribe.Over the thousands of years, the tribe gradually grew and grew.Few people nowadays are more than 1% Nymph.You were born with a gift.You are Full-blooded.You have all the Magikal abilities they harbored, as well as many more.You have twice the abilities of the most powerful Nymph.The most powerful leader ever born was named Willow.She had fiery red hair, just like yours.She looked timid and quiet, but, on the inside, she was always thinking of any way possible to help others." 

"She had a sister.You have probably heard of her.Pandora was her name.She was jealous of Willow's gifts, and tried in all ways possible to spike her.The story you have probably heard about her isn't true.There was no "Pandora's Box", but she didn't unleash all sin and Evil into the earth, to some extent.Willow had spent her life perfecting a spell to contain all evil, and permanently lock it away, never to be released.Pandora heard of this, and though that it would give her sister too much renown.She botched Willow's plan.Pandora ran into her room at the last minute, and stabbed Willow."Will gasped."Willow knew she couldn't survive the wound.As a last attempt to help, she created this sword, and engraved into it the prophecy.She named it the Sword of Pandora so no one would forget what jealousy can do to a person.From then on, every Nymph knew of the prophecy.Will, it will happen this year. You were born to stop it.Willow died making this sword for you, Will.It holds more power than anyone on earth could contain.Aside from you, of course."

"There are hundreds of people who have learned to move objects with their minds, but only you are able to control the sword.It fights quicker than any other, as if to have an Aura of its own.Some believe that it is Willow, her soul inside of it, protecting it until it came into your hands."

"Have you seen it fight?"

"Once.Angelus attempted to capture it once.He came into the lair where it was kept with nearly 75 vampires at his side.He barely made it out alive.And he was the only one with that privilege."

"Wow.So I have to learn to fight with it?"

"No.You already know how.We just have to refresh your memory.The simplest way to do it, is to fight someone.The sword's only purpose was to help you, so it and you should fight in unison, if I have learned the story correctly."

"O.k. Let's try."

"O.k."He took out another sword from the closet, this one looking old and worn in comparison to The Sword of Pandora.He lunged for her with the sword, slipping into his vampire visage.

He scared the daylights out of her.She tried to duck out of the way, but he was just too close.She shut her eyes, and hoped that the sword would know what to do.His sword was only inches from her neck when The Sword of Pandora appeared in front of her.Clang!Clang!was all Will heard as she opened her eyes.The sword was fighting for her.It was winning too.Every advance made by Angel was met and deflected.She advanced upon Angel, Trying to take control of the sword for herself, to try and learn.As she approached him, closer and closer, The sword began to stop all offensive moves, and merely defended.She walked to it, and grabbed hold of the handle.

Instantly she felt the power go through her.She could see all Willow's memories, and feel all her hurt when her sister stabbed her.She felt Willow's death, and nearly bowled over from the pain.Will noticed that Angel was still advancing on her, so she pushed the memories out of her head.In an instant, she was on him, blocking all advances by him, and immediately pining him to the wall with her first try.

"I think you know how to use it Will.Can you let me go now?"

"Always use my full name, vampire!"She said, then dropped her sword and kissed him passionately.

She broke off the kiss, gasping for breath.

"Will-ow?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't the Willow I know, are you?"

"Good guess.I'm the mystical spirit in the sword.You didn't think I'd just die and never know if the sword worked, did you?"She bent down to kiss him again.

"No." He pushed he away."Willow.Where's Will?"

"She's still inside me.She's just too shy to act out what she's always wanted."

"Will she remember what happened?"

"Yup."

"Will she regret it?"

"She'll probably be embarrassed, but inside she won't regret it too much."

"Can you bring her back, please?"

"Fine.Oh, and Angel.Be nice to her.She's wanted to do that ever since she saw you the first time."She dropped the sword to the floor, and Will returned.

Will was so embarrassed. She didn't know what to say.She decided that the best thing for her to do now was to go lock herself into a bedroom for about a decade or two."I- Uhh,"She turned and practically ran out of the room.

He followed her.She ran to the bedroom next to his, shut, and then locked the door.He knew he couldn't just let her go like that.He opened the door (not necessarily by the usual method) and walked inside.He needed to apologize to her.For what he didn't know, but he would think of something to make her feel better.She wasn't in the bedroom, so moved to the door of the attached bathroom, took one quick look inside, and gasped. Jeez!Why is it that women always go straight for the bathtub?and why do I always get myself into these situations? Heturned back and sat on the bed.Now what the heck am I going to do? If she knew that I saw her getting into the tub, she would be even more embarrassed then ever! She's barely recovered from the first time I saw her that way.Gosh, she's beautiful.No! Buffy! Then he remembered. She doesn't want to see me anymore.But it's not like she had any reason to like me in the first place.I killed thousands of people.Sometimes hundreds at once.I've killed seven slayers.Why should I expect her to just forgive me?And why would she want to have a boyfriend like me anyway, even if she didn't forgive me?It's not like I can take her into the sunlight or anything. He began to sob on the bed, remembering all the time when he had been with Buffy, and she had loved him for who he was.He didn't notice when Will walked into the room, fully dressed again.

Angel!?!What is he doing in here?Did he see me in the tub?Not again!I'm never going to stop blushing. That's when she noticed that he was crying.Suddenly all the embarrassment seemed to fall away.She never could resist helping someone in need.

"Oh, Angel!?What's wrong?"

"It's Buffy.She doesn't want to see me anymore." He managed to gasp between sobs.

"But she loves you!?Why wouldn't she want to see me anymore?"

"She says it's too hard with all the memories of Angelus.It was just, when I saw you in there, you were so beautiful.It reminded me of her."He had no idea what he was saying.He couldn't control anything he was saying.Everything was spilling out.

"Angel, Calm down."She tried to ignore the "beautiful" comment."It's o.k. Sometimes these things all turn out for the best anyway. This could be the beginning of a great friendship."She was trying everything she could think of to make him feel better.It didn't seem to be working.She decided she could try another approach.Walking to him on the bed, she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. He's like a child.So lonely. "It's all going to be o.k. Angel.Don't worry."He held her for the better part of an hour.He was finally getting a hold of his tears when Willow remembered what had happened.She was suddenly incredibly embarrassed.Pulling away from his embrace, she felt her face turning bright red.

"Umm.Angel I- Uh…"She turned her face away from him."I'm sorry about what Willow did.I'm sorry I felt that way, and I was sorta hoping you would never find out.It was much easier when I had control of my body.I'm so sorry.I know it must have been hard on you with me falling all over you.I'm soo sorry.Please say you'll forgive me."

He didn't reply.

"Angel?"She turned to face him, and was met with another embrace."Don't worry Will.I'm o.k.I-uh.I don't think I've ever talked to you about this, but I just wanted to say thank you for restoring my soul."He changed the subject."I also wanted to ask is you knew how it was that I got out of hell."

"I- umm.They didn't want me to do it.They said it was too dangerous.It wasn't, really.If nothing went wrong, than everything would be fine.It doesn't matter that if something went wrong I could have been permanently kept in hell.Nobody trusts me around here.I mean, Here I am, getting the person Buffy loves back, and they won't even let me.The nerve!O.k. I admit, it was mostly selfish.I couldn't stand the thought of you in Hell.I couldn't even stand the thought of Angelus in Hell.I got out the spell, and then, afterward, you were back.Pretty simple, huh?I mean.It worked!They didn't nee-"

"You got me out of hell?"

"Yeah."

"And you risked eternity in Hell for me?"

She didn't know what to say.She leaned back out of his embrace. If I say yes, then he'll get mad at me for risking my life.If I say no, he'll know I'm lying, and he might get mad at me anyway.What the heck.I might as well. "Uh huh."

"Will! You know you shouldn't have done that!It was far too dangerous."He looked down into his hands clasped in his lap."But I still have to say, Will, thank you.You don't know what all this means to me.How can I ever thank you?"

"Well.Umm…There is one thing you could do."She was nearly mumbling by now, wondering if she could make it through the next few sentences without crying. I guess this is the end of all hope for me on the I-Want-Angel front. 

"Anything."

"You could forget everything that has happened between us since we got to the mansion."She looked down into her lap, unable to look into his eyes.

"Will.That is the one thing I could never do.You know that.If this is out of guilt for Buffy, then it's non-important.She doesn't want to see me anymore.You wouldn't be cheating on her.She would have no reason whatsoever to get angry with you for this."

He lifted her chin, and kissed her deeply, ignoring all her frail half-hearted protests.It didn't take long for them to stop completely.She couldn't forget all those nights all alone in her bedroom, wishing that her handsome prince would walk into her room, and sweep her away. Over the years, Her visions of the "Prince" changed.First it was Xander, then for a short while it was Oz.From then on, though, she always had trouble making up her mind.She couldn't get the Peroxide-blonde vampire out of her head, all the while, dreaming of Buffy's incredibly handsome boyfriend, Angel.She never dreamed that she would get all of the above. 

After what seemed like forever, she broke off the kiss, gasping for breath."Angel?"

"Uh huh?"

"You sure about this?"

He didn't bother with a verbal answer.He bent down and continued the kiss, just as he had left off.

Part XIII

"Willow?"

"Time to wake up, Baby."

"Argh."

"You aren't tired after last night, are you?"

*That* woke her.

"We didn't…"

"No…But I knew that would get you out of bed pretty quick."

She sank back into the covers of his bed.It had been a wonderful night.She had spent it in his arms.Talking…Holding…Kissing…Eventually falling asleep in his arms…It had been great. And now he is being mean.Well, I'll show him! She pretended to roll over to fall back asleep, but actually was getting a better grip on her pillow.She waited until he had turned his back, then pounced.She jumped onto his back, holding on with her legs, and pelting him with the pillow she was holding.

"Take that!"She proclaimed."And THAT!" She whacked him again."This, is for being mean."She smacked him right in the jaw with the pillow."And this is for waking me up!"She dropped to her feet and grabbed another pillow for the other hand, and whacked him twice in the rear."And this" She dropped the pillows "Is for being the nice little vampire who is going to let me go back to bed!"She walked up to him and kissed him fiercely, ending with a small "So There!"She walked back into the bed and got ready to fall asleep again.

He had watched her display of mock anger with a grin on his face.Once she was done, And she finished it off so bloody well, too. She had returned to the bed."Baby, I don't think so."He walked up to her unmoving form under the covers, and picked her up, ignoring her frail attempts for escape."You can stop fidgeting now, pet, or I'm just going to have to bathe you myself."

Ohh...That doesn't sound so bad. She thought. Wait! No! Bad Willow! He's a big bad vampire.Well maybe not all bad, but he's still a vampire.Think good thoughts.::Spike in shower:: NO!Bad thought! 

He loved watching her think.She could never keep her face straight when she thought.After he had threatened her, he watched her face change from what he guessed was Thought, Indignation, Anger, Resolve, Happiness, Anger.It was fascinating to him."Luv?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

I can't tell him that! "Uhh...Nothing."

He knew exactly what she was thinking.She was so predictable. Especially easy because of the deep shade of red that her face has become. "Nevermind.I already know what you thinking.Let's get you into a nice bath."

She could feel her face become an even deeper shade of red."You do *not* know what I'm thinking!"

"Yes I do."

"Then what was I thinking?"

"Well let's just say that the bathwater is going to be nice and cold..." 

Oh no! 

He laughed."It's o.k. Luv.It's not the first time a woman had *wanted* me."

"You and your ego!"She jumped out of his arms and fled into the bathroom, taking refuge in her solitary state. Finally. How did he know!I don't' know how I'm going to possibly train now! She walked to the cupboard to get a towel ready.She opened the door and saw a beautiful sword.She read the engravings."The Sword of Pandora" Jeez.It's pretty. She picked it up, and suddenly felt power go through her.She suddenly couldn't control her body.It was as though someone else had taken over, and she was just a bystander.She watched herself take off her nightshirt and kick open the door of the bathroom.She saw Spike's surprised expression, as she walked right up to him and knocked him onto the floor, still gripping the sword.She straddled his hips and kissed him fiercely.

He didn't know what had gotten into her.He didn't know if he minded the change so much either. Bloody hell.She hasn't even got a shirt on.What? "Willow! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing just what Willow has wanted to do for months" She replied as she flipped him on top of her.Breaking the kiss only long enough to reply.

She never once let go of the sword.He never once objected to anything, and he was getting ready for a long *interesting* night.

Part XIV

They had spent the night in his bed, barely sleeping, mostly just talking.She loved how it felt to have him hold her, and he loved feeling like some one wanted him again.

They got out of bed at around noon that day, after falling asleep around 5:oo a.m.She had slept with her head rested on his bare chest, him with his arms wrapped possessively around her.

Will walked out into the main room for the first time since their sword-fight the night before."Angel!"

"Yes?"

"The Sword! It's gone!"

"What?"

"It's gone!" She suddenly had a thought"Oh no!Last night I thought about how What if Willow got a hold of the Sword and didn't know what it did.Maybe she has it?I'll ask." Willow? 

Thank goodness!What's wrong with this sword! 

Oh, no!You didn't hold it, did you? 

Yes, and now I'm busy watching myself do tons of *interesting* stuff to Spike.I know you'll understand when I say this, but, I don't know if I want to stop.It feels so good to be with him...

The sword holds the spirit of Willow, an ancient Nymph Princess.She takes control of your body when you hold onto it.I ended up kissing Angel 

Ohh!Was it good? 

Uh huh... 

Anyways, If I did this stuff with Spike, I want it to be me, not this Willow person, how do I get her out of me? 

Drop the sword 

o.k.I'll see what I can do.I'll talk after I have this under control. 

"Angel?You know how the sword makes me do what I've wanted to do but was to shy to attempt?"

"Yes."

"Well, Willow touched the sword."

"That shouldn't matter, though, right?I mean I'm not over there, it's only Spik-"He saw her blushing with a guilty look on her face. "Will?You had a thing for Spike?"She nodded."Spike?Why Spike?He's a vampire, Will!He doesn't even have a soul!"

"Umm..Angel.You don't know what its like.All my friends saw me as this nerdy, timid little girl.I'm not!Nobody seems to believe me.At night I would dream of *stuff* with you and Spike.The better part of me wanted you, but the rebellious part wanted that really amazing high-cheek-boned vampire.I can't help it!I spent my entire life as this stereotype hacker-girl. I wanted to rebel, but I didn't have the guts.Now's my chance.And Angel, Something else she told me.He's different.He's been caring and he actually cried about a dream he had.In his dream I had died, and he had been so scared that he actually cried.I think that maybe in my first attempt to get your soul back I accidentally restored his.So there's no need to worry. too much 

He didn't know what to say. Stuff? Will thought about *Stuff*? He had never even thought in his weirdest dreams that she wasn't the little timid girl she seemed to portray.Wow.She was dreaming *that* when I woke her?Jeez That must have been hard to hide. "I'm sorry Will.I never knew.I just assumed it was just a little schoolgirl crush.I-I never even thought that you...Um... knew."

"Knew!?!"She exclaimed."You thought I didn't know?It's not like I'm completely oblivious.I could see what was happening.I watched as Xander... changed.he never even took a second glance at me, though."Her anger was dissipating gradually into sobs."I knew I wasn't good looking.I just thought.... That... maybe I could have a chance."

He watched her start to cry and took her into his arms."Will.You are so beautiful.Xander is just a...Male.We are completely oblivious.Especially if something is right in front of us.You are so wonderful.And so much more beautiful than that Cornelia girl he dated.You have something that even Buffy didn't have.You have innocence to you.I thought it was just how you were for the longest time, but now I realize that it was just a cover-up for how you really felt.I am so happy that you grabbed The Sword.I see so much more of you now.You're gorgeous, intelligent, and incredibly wonderful.I don't know how I'm going to survive knowing that *He* is over there doing *that* to you.Even if she is another you."

"Oh.Angel.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to blow up at you.It's just al this bottled-up anger and stuff.I guess it had to go "POW" eventually.I'm sorry it had to be at you."

"It' s o.k.I think it's time to learn something really important. Is couch-potato-ing a word?"

***

O.k. Drop the sword.DROP! She tried and tried.It was looking impossible.Then she had an idea.Hmm.. I'll just teleport it back to the Mansion.Sword-go to Mansion! It worked.She collapsed on top of him, then abruptly rolled off and curled up into a tight ball, incredibly happy that all that she had removed was her shirt. Thank goodness I stopped her before *something* could happen. 

He was still trying to collect his thoughts."Willow?"

"I'm sorry."She mumbled.

"That wasn't you was it."He was getting used to really weird stuff happening, so this didn't surprise him *too* much.

"No."

"Who was it?"

"It was the spirit of an ancient Nymph princess.She was in the sword."

"Somehow I doubt that someone that ancient would have wanted to do something likethat, Luv."

"It wasn't completely her"Her voice was barely audible, and she was nearly sobbing from embarrassment.

He rolled over and sat up next to her, picking up his shirt and putting in onto her."I'm sorry Luv.I should have stopped her.I could tell it wasn't you.That isn't just your style.He took her into a hug and rubbed her back."I think you should go back to bed.You've got to be tired."With that he picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom setting her gently onto the bed, then bringing the covers up, to cover her.

She fell asleep almost immediately.He changed back into his shorts and got into the bed next to her. She'll want someone to be next to her when she wakes up. He told himself.Inside he knew he was just there because he wanted to.He loved to hold her in his arms, even when she wasn't even conscious.

She woke to fine him asleep next to her, once again, wearing only boxer shorts. Eep!Bad Willow! She pretended she was still asleep and rolled over to fall asleep (for real)in his arms, with her head resting on his shoulder.

He loved the way it made him feel.He almost laughed when she tried to feign sleep as an excuse to rollover into his embrace.Luckily he caught himself, afraid that she would pull back if she knew.She fell right back asleep as soon as she had moved.He realized that he was going to be there awhile, so he arranged himself to get comfortable, careful not to wake her.Then he too fell asleep.

Part XV

She had been in training for nearly three months now, and was beginning to wonder what would happen on the date of the Prophecy.She had decided that there was only one way to find out.

"Angel?"

"Ya?"

"I'm going to try something.I need to know more about the Prophecy.Could you ask Willow for me?"

"The Willow in the Sword?"

"Uh huh.Anyway, after I grab the sword, I want you to ask her everything you can think of about the prophecy, then grab it out of her hands, ok?"

He wasn't so sure about this.If Willow got out of control, he didn't know if he would be able to stop her when she had control of the sword.He knew Will had a separate plan for that, though, too."O.K.Be careful."

She wrapped her fingers around the sword, and immediately felt herself being taken over by Willow.

Willow walked over to Angel and attempted to seduce him once again.

"Willow?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen during the prophecy?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please?He gave her his unmistakable puppy-dog look.

"O.k. But then you have to tell me something too."

"What?"

# "You'll find out won't you?"

"Fine.Just tell me what's going to happen."

"O.k. First the sky would develop a cyst, blotting out the sun.Then the moon would begin to glow blood red, and the hellmouth will open.O.k. There.Now my question:You don't love Buffy anymore, do you?"

"So the Hellmouth will open?"

"Answer me first."

He wasn't sure what to say.In his mind he still wanted to love Buffy, but in his heart he knew that he was falling hard for Will."No."He mumbled."What else will Will have to do?"

"She will need to stop the demons emerging from the hellmouth, and then close it.She will need to fight and kill Thorus in order to close the hellmouth.You love Will, don't you?"

"Thorus?" He nearly choked."*Thorus* Thorus?"

"Uh huh.You've heard the stories, haven't you.You still haven't answered my question."

He decided it was time to get Will back.He leaned forward and kissed her again, reaching behind her back to where she held the sword, and grabbed it out of her hands.

She didn't stop kissing him. Maybe he'll think I'm still Willow. 

He wasn't sure if it had worked or not..He threw the sword across the room and pulled back from the kiss.He looked at her as she tried to act surprised and sultry like Willow.She managed to keep a straight face for about three seconds, and broke out into a devious grin.

"I'm back!"

"You little devil."He smirked playfully. 

"No!"She pretended to look hurt."I'm your perfect little Aaaangellllll..." Will proclaim in a singsong voice.

He smiled for a moment, then his face fell."We need to work harder.You're going to have to face Thorus."

"Who's that?"

"Thorus is one of Diablo's right hand men.He is in charge of opening and closing the Hell-mouths.He is incredibly powerful, and is known for his brutal fights.He fights not only by physical size and strength, but my manipulation.He will get into your head and manipulate your thoughts until you are so depressed that you won't bother fighting anymore, then he will kill you."

"Oh." Her face fell."So what do I need to do?"

"The most important thing for you to learn will be how to lock away you thoughts.He changes your memories to whatever will hurt you the most.Is you can learn to put up a wall around your mind that is strong enough, he ill not be capable of breaking through, and then the fight will be purely physical.He isn't known to be the best fighter either.You will also need to memorize some protection and destruction spells."

"Which ones?"

"Spells that will protect your mind and body, as well as the strongest destruction spells you can find to cast on Thorus himself."

"O.k." her face was sullen. "I'll go get my spell book."The book appeared in front of her, and she opened and began reading it.

Part XVI

She woke to find him intently watching her.

"What're you looking at?" She asked between yawns.

"You."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're beautiful."

She blushed.He rolled her on top of him, and kissed her forehead."You still tired, Pet?"

"Not really.I had this really comfortable pillow."

He grinned."Good. You've got work to do.

She was about to groan in protest, but was interrupted by Will. Willow? 

Yeah? 

We've figured out more about the prophecy.We are going to have to fight a demon named Thorus. 

Who's that? 

Ask Spike, He'll know. 

O.k. 

Bye! 

Bye!

"Spike?"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"Who's Thorus?"

His undead features paled."Why."He knew he was probably in his vampire visage, but he didn't care.

"I think I'm going to have to fight him."

"*What?*Please Willow.Don't.He's undefeated."

"I have to, Spike.If I don't than I will die as well as everyone else on earth."

His face reflected deep thought."I guess you're right.But we're going to have to train harder and more.right now you couldn't win a fight against me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Pet.Without your magik you're not that great a fighter.I could beat you in any fair fight."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"O.k. In the living room, right now.I'll clear the furniture, then we're on."She trounced out of the room.He followed, grinning from ear to ear.

She flicked her wrist and cleared the floor, and then changed into some sweats. It's much easier to change with this matter distortion stuff.I don't even have to get undressed.And I don't have to worry about Spike accidentally seeing me like Angel saw Will. Spike walked into the room, and saw that she wasn't in her pj's anymore.

"Hey.Pet, how'd you change so fast?"

"Magik."

"Oh.O.k.Could I change into something easier to fight in too?"

"Sure."She figured he would go back into his bedroom and change there, but Spike had other plans.

He began to strip down, right in front of her.

"Spike!"She gasped, turning away quickly as he began to remove his pants first."What do you think you're doing?"

"Changing?"He tried to sound as innocent and unknowing as possible.

"You *knew* what I meant when I said you could change!Now go to your room and change there!"

"That'so.k. Luv.I'm just fine changing here.Could you bring me some sweats, though?"He was now down to his silky black boxers.

"Fine, but I am not going to look at you like *that*"She walked back into his room and found some sweats, and carefully threw them out the door, making sure not to look in the other room. I wonder what he would look lik-BAD WILLOW! She chastised herself.Do not think those thoughts!Look what happened the last time you thought about something like that?You ended up shirtless on top of him.That's wha- She was ripped out of her mental lecture with a hand on her shoulder."Wha--!?"

"It's just me Luv."

She gasped. "Are you um... decent?"

"I'm more than decent, pet.I'm your handsome vampire that's about to wipe the floor with you in a few minutes."

"I don't think so, mister."She turned around and gasped."You said you were decent!"

"Oops?"He smiled.He didn't care.He had been around long enough to not worry anymore.

Her cheeks were bright red."O.k.You are going to get dressed right now, or I'm going to dress you myself."

"O.k., Luv.I'll just takeyou up on your offer."

She smirked and flicked her wrist.

"Luv?"

"M Hmm?"

"What am I, a monk or something?"

"Nope.You're Obi-Wan Kanobi."

"And who is that?"

"He's a really smart Jedi master in Star Wars."

"Oh.O.k."

"Ready to fight?"

"Sure."

* ** 

They had been fighting for about ten minutes.They were pretty evenly matched.As the fight went on, though, it became apparent that Willow's lack of vampiric stamina was getting the best of her.

With a quick blow to her shin, Willow fell to the floor.

"Willow!?"He gasped, practically running over to where she lay on the floor."I'm so sorry!I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this fight.Willow.Please say you're o.k.Is there a spell I can find to heal you or something?"He was pleading.

She looked up at him and grinned."I'm o.k."

His face brightened with relief.

"So why did you agree to this fight anyway?"

"I was hoping to get you pinned to the floor.Painlessly, ofcourse.I could never want to hurt you, Luv."

"Pin me to the floor?Why?"

"So I could do whatever I wanted with you."

"But..Uh...."She blushed.

"Don't worry, pet.I wouldn't do anything you'd regret."

"Um.. Spike you know that I'm a.. uh... vir-"

"Yeah.Vampires can smell it in the blood.It makes prey tastier."

"Um.O.k."

"I'll never feed off you, Willow."He grinned."Unless, of course, you ask me to." He paused and changed the subject."We should probably should go clean you up.That looks like it's going to be a nasty bruise."

"o.k." She tried to get up."Ow!"

"Don't move, pet, I'll carry you."

"K."

He lifted her off the floor, and carried her into the bathroom."Luv, would you like a bath?"

"Uhh.."She would have *really* liked a bath.She just didn't know if he meant a bath *with* him in the room or not.She decided to take a risk."Yeah, I would"

"O.k." He set her down and turned the tap for the whirlpool bathtub.He poured some bubble-bath in, and checked the temperature with his hand."Get undressed, pet."

"You're not going to... um...uh...stay, are you?"

"Yes, is there a problem, Luv?"

"But I'll be... uh... naked."She was blushing bright red.

"Come on, pet.I'm over a hundred years old.I can control myself some of the time."

"No, I mean, I'm umm..."

"Don't worry Luv.I've seen more women in the buff than you have ever met."He sighed."But, if you're that uncomfortable, you can change into a swimsuit, because I'm not going to leave you after I hurt you that bad."

Her face reflected her relief."o.k." She quickly changed her clothes into a swimsuit with a flick of her wrist. A *very* modest swimsuit. 

He turned and lifted her into the tub.You comfy pet?"

She was *so* relaxed."Uh huh."

"Good.Would you like me to turn on the whirlpool?"

"O.k." Then she had an idea.She flicked her wrist and said, "Come in too."

He suddenly found himself in a pair of swim trunks. I *knew* I'd need an extra large whirlpool tub someday He climbed into the tub, and settled in with Willow in his lap.

She leaned back into his embrace."I think we should fight more often."She mumbled.

I don't think so.We should definitely have more baths, though.

"M Hmm.Definitely."

Part XVII

Willow? 

Yeah? 

What's new? 

Spike and I had a fight.He beat me pretty bad. 

A fistfight? 

Uh huh. 

But why? 

He got all cocky and started talking about how I couldn't even beat him in a fair fight, so I challenged him. 

Are you o.k.? 

Yeah.He ended up kicking me in the shin, and I fell to the ground, and then he practically ran up to me begging for forgiveness. 

Wow. 

Yeah.And then we had a bath together. 

A *bath?*As in you and him *naked* in a bathtub? 

No!...Well not really.We were in swimsuits.That wasn't his original plan, though.I finally convinced him that I was a little too uncomfortable being naked with a guy. 

Wow.Was it nice? 

It was amazing.We were laying there, and he gave me a back-rub and stuff.I fell asleep in his lap. 

Jeez.I might just have to get Angel to do that.Wait.When did you two have time to change into swimsuits? 

I used your little matter-distortion thingy. 

You can use it? 

Yeah.I've been using it for a while now. 

So what kind of swimsuit did you give Spike? 

Just some plain old 80's swim trunks. 

80's? 

Yeah. 

Why those? She thought for a moment. Willow!?You chose them because short and tight trunks were in, didn't you? 

I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it.He didn't mind, though! 

Willow!I still can't believe you were in a bathtub with a vampire wearing only tight short-shorts.What kind of swimsuit did you wear? 

A one-piece.*Very* non-daring. 

Good. 

What do you mean good?We have both wanted Spike and Angel for at least a year now. 

I don't know, I just think we might just be going kinda fast.And what's going to happen when we're back as one person again?How are we going to deal with being in love with two people at once? 

In *love?* 

You can't tell me you don't think you might just be falling a little for your little peroxide vampire over there, can you? 

No.I guess not.What about you and Angel? 

I think I am falling pretty hard for him.He's just so sweet.And I can never say no to him.if he wants something, he knows that all he needs to do is his little "Puppy-dog" face, and he knows that he's got it. 

Why have we always been so predictable? 

I don't know. 

I mean, once, Spike knew exactly what I was thinking, and this was after we had broken the Connection. 

What were you thinking? 

Well, He was talking about bathing me, and I thought something along the lines of "That might not be so bad" 

He knew you thought that?What'd he say?" 

He said something like "What're you thinking", and I just said nothing, he said he knew anyway, I didn't believe him, and so I asked him what I was thinking.He just said "Let's just say your bath will be nice and cold."It was so embarrassing! 

Did you turn bright red? 

Yeah, then I ran into the bath room and found the sword.*Then* it got interesting. 

What'd you end up doing? 

Well, Willow took off my shirt, and then kicked open the door, and practically ran Spike into the floor.She pinned him to the ground, and then started to *take* him.Luckily you came in and told me what to do.The only way I could get the sword away from her was to use your teleporting thingy, and I sent it back to the mansion. 

I'm glad I thought to say something to you just then.I can't imaging what it would be like to do *that* and not even have a say in it. 

Yeah, just kissing him was pretty weird in itself. 

Yeah.I know what it's like.When I first grabbed the sword, it was a mock fight with Angel.We were trying to find out how to use it.Anyhow, I grabbed it, and then I fought him back until he was pinned against the wall, and I started kissing him.He didn't understand at first, but then he asked who she was.She answered, and he asked why she was kissing him, and she said that she was just doing what she's wanted to do for a while.Then He asked to have me back, and she dropped the sword.Then I ran off into the bathroom, (the one that is in his bedroom.)And locked his bedroom door.I didn't even shut the bedroom door, though.I figured he'd probably get the message that I didn't want to talk to him right then.He kicked in the bedroom door, and next I saw him, he was sitting on the bed sobbing about Buffy leaving him. 

She left him? 

Yeah.Turns out she doesn't think she will be able to get over what Angelus has done. 

"Luv?"

Oh, darn it.I have to go.Let's talk more later, k? 

O.k. Bye! 

Bye! 

Part XVIII

October 16th, 1999

Willow had been training with Spike for almost 4 months now, and the New Year was coming quickly.She knew that the prophecy would happen on New Year's, so she was getting more and more nervous about the passing time.

She was far better than Spike, now, and he could only cheer her on now.Willow had used her teleportation, and brought herself several different trainers.All being masters in one kind of fighting or another.They would teach her all they could, and then she would send them home.She never took longer than a week with each one.She learned quickly.

"So who is it going to be this week, Pet?"

"I don't know.What haven't I been taught yet?"

"I think you should get more instruction on weapons-fighting.I wasn't able to teach you much.I'm more of a hands-on kind of guy."

"Yeah!That's a good idea.Where's the phone book?"

"Willow, the phone lines don't work."

"I know, but I do need to know where to bring the instructors from!"

"Oh.O.k.I'm going to watch John Carpenter's Vampires again.It cracks me up every time."

"It's not a comedy!"

"It isn't?"He laughed."Well that makes it even better!"

He left the room, and Willow began to look through the phone book.She found what she was looking for."Learn to fence from the master." O.k.That works.Kenneth Foxworth.Hmm.That's an unusual name.Ken…Come…Here!… She brought him into the weight room, and met him there.

He looked about eighteen, and incredibly handsome.It was strange, he looked so familiar to her. I know I've seen him before!But where? 

He watched her walk into the room.

"Where am I?"

"Kenneth Foxworthy?Can I call you Ken?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I just needed you to teach me how to fence."

"But…"

"Don't worry, you'll be paid."

"How did I get here?"

"Magik."She wasn't worried about telling him, because as soon as he was done teaching her, she would erase all his memories of his time with her.That's what she had done with all the others.

"Oh."

She flicked her wrist, and a beautifully engraved sword appeared on the bench in front of him."Here."

"That's my sword!"He exclaimed.

"Calm down.I just need your help.I'm not trying to be mean or anything!"

"Sorry."

"Luv?You o.k.?"Spike said as he walked in the door, and saw Ken."You!"He lunged for him.

"You!Ken yelled as he dove out of the vampire's reach.

"STOP!"She yelled, and whispered a spell to herself, planting their feet to the floor.

"Spike!You have got to slow your temper! 

"And You!"She turned and pointed at Ken."How do you know Spike?"

"He," He pointed accusingly at Spike."He killed me!" 

Spike tried to retort, but was silenced by Willow sealing his lips shut.

"What?The how are you still here?"She asked.

"You seem pretty familiar with magik.Have you heard of immortals?"

"Pretty vaguely."

"It's a long story.Shall we sit down?"

She transported them both into the living room.She sat Spike and Ken in chairs on opposite sides of the room, and sealed their feet to the floor once again, so they wouldn't attack each other.

"O.k.Ken, you start."

"Immortals are a lot like any other human, with a few distinct differences.We can't age, get sick or die, unless someone takes our heads.We live normal lives until our "First death" It's pretty much what it sound like.After our First Death, we are healed by The Quickening, and from then on don't age.It is essentially when we become immortal."

"What's The Quickening?"

"This."He grabbed his sword he had brought with him from the other room, and cut himself cleanly across the forearm.Immediately, what looked like little blue lightning bolts were flashing across the wound, and it healed within seconds.

"Wow."She remained speechless for a few moments, but then thought of a question to ask."Did Spike kill you for your first death?"

"No.I was already an Immortal, but when you get drained, it still hurts, and it takes a couple days to wake.It's also really annoying.You're Willow, right?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I used to know someone who you probably already know about.Her name was also Willow, but she was murdered."

"You knew Willow?"Suddenly she knew where she had seen him before.In one of Willow's flashbacks from the sword, she had seen him holding Willow, looking completely in love."Were you in love?"

"Yes" Willow could see the hurt look in his eyes."She was always talking about you.She was so right in what she said."

"What'd she say?"

"She was always talking about this beautiful girl that would have to fight and save the world.She said that you would know about the prophecy before I saw you, and that I would need to help.Is that why you need me to help you train?"

Spike was struggling with all the strength he had to move, but the spell Willow cast held strong.

"Yeah."

"I can teach you much more than just fencing, I've learned a lot over the years.I am the best, though, at sword-fighting, because of the Game."

"The Game?"

"Oh, yeah.The Game is what all Immortals are always a part of.Everyone wants to win, but nobody knows when the end will come.The object of the game is to be the last Immortal.Once that happens, they would be given control of all the earth.It is the ultimate prize.There are rules, though.All fights must be one-on-one, so there are no ambushes, and everyone must always engage in only fair play.No cheating."

"Oh.So you must be a pretty good fighter, huh?"

He smirked."You could say that."

"So when was your first death?"

"I killed myself so I could be with Willow.I was strange, though."He seemed to forget they were there, "After I did, I was able to talk to her one last time.She said that because she loved me, she granted me Immortality, and that I would have the chance to talk to her again, through a girl named Willow.I didn't know it would take so long, though.After all this time, It was Willow that found me."He suddenly remembered where he was."Where's the sword?"

"It's with Will."

"Then can you get it?"Then, he added, "and who's Will?"

"I'll get it, and Will is another me.I had to be split to train in everything I needed in time."

"That explains it.Willow said something, just before she died, she said, "You'll know I'm with you when you meet up with Three Will's and an Angel."But who's the Angel?"

"Angel is training Will in the strengths of the mind, just like Spike here is training me in the strengths of the body."

"O.k.Can you get the sword now?"

"O.k."She flicked her wrist, and the sword appeared in front of him.

He looked at it for a moment, and then asked."Do you know how to work it?"

"Yes.All I have to do is touch it, and Willow takes control of my body."

"Please?"He knew what's all he'd have to say.She was exactly like Willow in every way, and Willow could never say no to him.

"O.k.Fine."She gripped the sword, but realized a few seconds later, that she still had control of her body, but she wasn't holding the sword.She looked over her shoulder and gasped.

Part XIX

"Will?"

"Uh huh?"

"Where are you?"

"Look up."

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm practicing.If I can do this right, I will be too agile for Thorus to catch me."

"I don't think so.You're just trying to get out of your next assignment."

"Hey, if I want to learn to fly, then I don't need you pestering me about it!I think I'm doing pretty good, so there."

"Will.You still haven't found a spell to strengthen the mental-wall you've constructed."

"I already made the wall!Won't that be enough?"

"It may not. Can you please come down!I'm getting dizzy with you whizzing around like that."

"Sorry."She drifted to the floor."How do you know that I haven't strengthened my wall yet?"

"You aren't the only one working on their mental powers.You may need extra help, so I'm trying to find a way to help hold up your defenses for the fight."

"How does that work?"

"If it works right, I will be able to get into your mind and build a second wall.If he breaks through my wall, then he will still have to get through yours."

"No!You can't do that!If he breaks through yours, then he will destroy you!You would never survive that!"

"I think millions of lives are worth the risk, Will."

"But I don't think we'll need it.I've found the strengthening spell, I just haven't performed it yet.The book says it will duplicate the power of the wall three-fold."

"Thorus is extremely powerful, Will."

"And how powerful is that?"

"Very."

"Fine.I'll go do the spell, but you're not going to have anything to do with my fight.I'm not going to die, and I'm not going to risk you either.I don't need to worry about you when I'm busy trying to save the world."She put on her "resolve" face."Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go perform that spell thank you very much."

"But…."He sighed as she trounced out of the room.He followed at her heels."Will!Saving the world is *much* more important than my safety.You have to realize that."

She whirled on one heel to face him."I'm not going to let you endanger yourself when you're not even needed.I know I can beat Thorus.I don't know how, but I do.You may think it's just optimistic thinking, but it's not.You don't know or understand just how powerful I really am.I don't think I will be able to convince you, either, but you are going to have to believe me on this."

"Will, please.You don't know the stories.You haven't heard the tales.You haven't seen him in action."

"And you have?"She spat out.

"No, but I knew someone who did.He told me about it. I know it doesn't have the impact, but I did see what he looked like after the fight.He was permanently scarred, and he was a vampire.He's never healed.For a vampire, that's pretty bad."

"Did he have to fight him?"

"No, he was just a spectator."

"Oh.Well, I'm going to find more stuff to strengthen my wall, would that satisfy you?"

"It depends."

"Well, there's no way I'm going to let you do that spell.It's too dangerous.I wouldn't mind *quite* as much if it was physical injury, because vampires heal fast and all that.But this is mental death.You'd make Druscilla look sane.I couldn't risk that."

He realized that if he was ever going to get through to her, it wasn't going to be now or anytime that she was this riled up."O.k.Will.You win.Is it sunset yet?"He changed the subject.

She didn't seem to notice."I don't know.I'll check."She said as she walked toward the heavily curtained window."Yep.Day is done."

"O.k.I'm going to go get something to eat, and I expect you to be practicing *something* while I'm gone."

"Fine."Then, on second thought, "Hey, could you bring me back some marshmallows and Hershey's chocolate too?"

"Why?Is there some spell that needs them?"

"No.I just found some graham crackers in the cupboard, and I wanted to make s'mores."

He laughed."I should have known.O.k.I'll be back soon."

Part XX

"Willow?Is that you?"Willow asked.

"Yes.I see you found Kenneth all right."She looked behind Willow."I knew you'd have good taste, too!"She joked, looking at Spike."You're not going to hurt Kenneth, are you William?"

"No."He looked at the floor.

"Good."She thought for a moment."But you can stay there a little longer."

"Why aren't you inside of me?I mean, all the other times I touched the sword, you just came into me, but this time you're separate."

"I only used your bodies to speed along the process.Something had to happen between you two!" She pointed at Willow and Spike."I think I did a pretty good job as matchmaker.Will's falling in love with Angel, and you are with William."

Spike's eyebrows rose and he looked in Willow's direction.

She blushed. How does she know all this stuff?I still wasn't completely sure of that yet! 

"Oops!You hadn't told him yet!I'm sorry!I've always said stuff without thinking."

"It's o.k.He was going to find out eventually.But what's going to happen after the prophecy?Are Will and I going to reunite into one person again?And if we do, What's going to happen with Angel and Spike?I can't be in love with two people at once!"

"That part's up to you two.I knew that this would be a problem, so I decided the best way would be to let you guys decide.I mean, If you're going to save the world, you should at least get something for it!"

Willow was *really* relieved.She was worried that she would have to choose between them.She knew that it would be strange, having both of their memories of this time inside one person.She knew what *she* wanted.She hoped Will wanted the same thing.

"Um… Excuse me, Willow, but could Willow and I go into the other room and talk please?"He realized the problem."Oh.Uhh…Willow and Willow, can we give you guys different names so it will be easier?"

"Sure" They replied simultaneously, then burst into fit of giggles.

"O.k.Kenneth, that's fine.I'll just go by m old name."A mysterious gleam in her made Willow wonder what the ancient girl was hiding.

"O.k."His understanding smile showed that he knew what she was talking about but was still keeping Spike and Willow in the dark.

"What is it?"Willow finally burst out. I don't like not knowing what's going on. 

"Cor."He replied.

"Really?How'd she get that name, Ken?"Willow prodded.

Cor quickly turned bright red and turned away.

"Because I always used to tell her that she'd be the death of me, and I'd need a coroner.She just goes on, and on…" He noticed Cor's bright red features. "When she's talking about something…Yeah.That's it."

Willow giggled and changed the subject."O.k.Why don't you two go into the other room and *talk. *" As if you'll be saying anything. She giggled as they left the room.Then, she put up a protective wall around the room.(Invisible to everyone except Will, Cor, and herself) She didn't want Spike to get any ideas about Ken being shredded or any of that.Next, she removed the invisible ropes that were binding Spike.

"Why are you trying to attack him?"

"I don't know.Instinct?"He changed the subject."You love me?"He pulled her gently into his lap and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know.I think so.I didn't mean for it to happen.It just sort of… did."She tried to be defensive. He's a vampire.He doesn't want some mortal in love with him. 

"Red?"He gently pulled her chin around to face him."I think I love you too."

Part XXI

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"What do you want to do?"

"Have you finished constructing that second mental wall yet?"

"Yeah."

"Have you perfected all that flying stuff you were doing?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's everything."

"So what is there to do?"

"You want to go visit Willow?"

"I should probably ask first."

"O.k.Ask."

Willow? 

Uh huh? 

Are you busy? 

Why? 

Angel and I are really bored.We've pretty much done everything we can, and we were wondering if maybe we could come over there and help or something. 

Sure!Just be careful.You know how much Angel and Spike just *love* each other. 

Great!We'll be over in a little bit. 

Wait.Will.I've got a surprise for you when you get here. 

Ooh!Even better! I love surprises! 

O.k.So you'll be over soon? 

Yep. 

Ok!Bye! 

Part XXII

After returning from a full night of slaying and researching, Buffy had escaped to the restroom for a short break.Xander wasn't there to help, he had already researched from after school got out until 11:45, by then he began falling asleep, so Giles had sent him home.

She was more and more worried about Willow every day.Giles had told her that she was safe and not to worry, but the worries kept nagging repeatedly at her insides. Xander isn't taking this any better than I am. 

Where did she go?And why won't Giles even talk to me about it? She sighed. This is stupid.Willow has been gone for more than three months, and I don't care what Giles says.I'm going to find out what happened to her. 

With that, Buffy walked out of the restroom, and returned to the library where she had been researching a new and not-so-large-a-threat demon about to rise.

"Giles?"

"Uh.Yes Buffy?"He awoke from his research-induced stupor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore!Tell me something about where Willow is.Please?She's my best friend, and I think I deserve an explanation."

"Buffy.We've been through this before!"He sighed."But I suppose you do deserve a bit of an explanation."

"Thank you!"

"Sit down.This might take a little while."

She moved to the couch in his office, and took a seat, while Giles began pacing around his desk.

"In 1906 San Francisco was a booming town with thousands of people living there.Suddenly disaster struck.Within minutes the city was in chaos.Hundreds were killed from the initial earthquake, but with the aftershocks came fires, death, and even more destruction.

Years later and hundreds of miles away, a cow kicked over a lantern, and set an entire city ablaze.

Hurricanes, tsunamis, tornadoes, thunder and lightning: scientists claim that these are all just "Nature taking its course".They aren't completely correct.If nature were taking its course, there would be possibly one earthquake every three hundred years, an avalanche maybe once in a century as well as a hurricane once in a lifetime.As you know, this isn't the case.There are disasters all the time.People killed weekly by these "Natural Disasters"

In actual fact, it is actually just Thorus' way of making new hell-mouths.Currently there are over three hundred hell-mouths, some of which in the middle of nowhere, some in the middle of large cities.

After two thousand years, Thorus would need to-"

"Wait- Who's this Thorus guy?"

"He's Diablo's second in command.He is in charge of all hell-mouths.Anyhow, after two-thousand years, he must prove to Diablo that he is still worthy of the position."

"How would he do that?"Buffy asked.

"Diablo chooses two humans on earth; a man and a woman, usually thousands of miles apart.Then Thorus must open all hell-mouths, and kill every human on earth except the two chosen.He must control every demon enough that those two and only those two are spared.Then he must bring all of the demons back into Hell, and close the hell-mouths, leaving the world almost completely destroyed, and having the two fend for themselves.The Chosen Ones are left unconscious, within just feet of each other.One vampire will also survive, and they will be left on the other side of the world, his only goal to kill all survivors; meaning the Chosen.The Chosen will be granted immortality.

If Thorus fails in any way, he will be destroyed, and replaced by Diablo.Then, after another 2 millennia, the test will reoccur" He stopped pacing and turned to Buffy.

"So how do we stop him?"

"There is only one way to *make* him fail.Both of the chosen must fight him."

"What does this have to do with Will-"She stopped in mid-sentence, and rose from the couch as the truth dawned on her."So you're telling me that Willow has to fight the second to biggest demon in Hell?You can't expect me to let her do that!I'm the Slayer! I have to help!"

"Buffy!"Giles sighed."There is no way you can help!If you do, there is no possible way for you to harm him in any way, but you will hinder Willow's fight!"

"But… Giles!"She disparagingly fell back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry Buffy.It's getting late.Why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"Fine."

Part XXIII

Will and Angel arrived at Spike's apartment within minutes, and, after Willow let them in, they sat down on the couch in the living room.Spike was sitting in the recliner next to the couch, but he hadn't moved since they arrived.

Willow? 

Yeah?It's still pretty weird to talk to someone *exactly* identical to me! 

Yeah, I know!Why hasn't spike moved yet?I thought he would be all over Angel the minute we got here. 

I sorta "glued him there. Willow turned and walked to the recliner, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Willow!Give him a chance!Make him promise, then unglue him!He *can't* be comfortable. 

Fine "Spike?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"Do you promise not to attack Angel if I let you go?"

"Are you going to sit n my lap?" He replied in his best mock-sensual whisper.

"Stop that!Not now!Yes, I will."She answered in a joking whisper.

"I promise"

"Good boy"

He shifted to get comfortable, then lifted her off the arm of the chair and dropped her into his lap. 

Angel watched in hidden disgust at the scene before him. How can she see anything in him?He is a *demon* without a soul!I just don't get it!If I interfere, then I'm going to be stuck to either this chair or the ceiling within seconds. 

"Will?"Willow asked.

"Uh huh?"

"You know how you asked about what would happen after we were reunited into one person again?"

"Yeah?Do you know?"

"Yes.Cor's giving us the choice.We don't have to reunite.We can play it off as being twins if we want to, to."Then we can stay with Angel and Spike. She didn't want to say the last line out loud, but an affirmative nod from Will showed that she understood.

"Cor?Who's that?" 

"Oh.I forgot to tell you!Let me go get her!"With that, Willow walked down the hall to the closed doorway of the bedroom she had sent Ken and Cor earlier that evening.With a light knock, she opened the Link with Cor. Cor?Will and Angel are here, and they want to meet you.If you could come out soon that would be great! 

O.k.Willow.We'll be right there. 

She turned and walked back into the living room."They're coming."With a nearly unnoticeable wink to Spike, she let him know *exactly* what she had heard through the door.He grinned.

After a few minutes of almost painful attempts at conversation by Will and Willow, Cor arrived in the room. Willow? 

Yes, Cor? 

Is Angelus going to try and hurt Kenneth? 

If he does, he will be stuck to the ceiling in seconds. 

O.k. She nodded, and Ken appeared from the bedroom door.

Willow quickly noticed there weren't any extra chairs, and immediately formed a futon in an open space by the unlit fireplace."Thank you Willow."

Will and Angel were sitting in open-mouthed silence, with a noticeable hint of pain in Angel's eye."Will?Angel?I'd like you to meet Cor and Ken.You know Cor as Willow, but it was easier to use her nick-name with all us wills around."She joked.

Will was the first to come to her senses.She stood and held out her hand to Cor.She was caught by surprise when she quickly wrapped her in a friendly hug. 

"I'm so glad to see all of you!Ken?Come here!Introduce yourself!"

He stepped forward and introduced himself, not managing to hide his frightful glances in Angel's direction.

"Ken.Don't worry.He isn't Angelus anymore; he has a soul.He won't hurt you."

"Um… O.k."He hastily sat down on the newly arrived futon, grabbing Cor's hand and pulling her into his lap protectively.

Angel finally regained his sense of reality and stood, walking over to Cor, and getting down on one knee."Cor.I don't know how you are here, but I beg your forgiveness for everything I've ever done to hurt anyone.Especially Kenneth."

She put her hand on his shoulder."Angel.I forgave you before any of this even happened."

The look of relief on Angel's face was instant, and with a heartfelt "Thank you."He rose to his feet and returned to his seat.Will noticed the tears in his eyes and quickly sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him."Don't worry Angel.It's all over now."

Cor quickly called Willow to her. Willow. There's something I need to talk to you about.I think you'll like it. 

She rose and whispered a brief"I'll be right back" to Spike, then followed Cor into the other room. Will, make yourself comfortable.If you need anything, ask Spike.He won't hurt you. 

Thanks, Willow 

Cor took her into the weight room at the end of the hall.

"Willow?"

"Uh huh?"

"There's something you don't know about the prophecy.It's pretty important."

"Really?What is it?"

"Spike is human."

## Part XXIV

"What?"

"Spike is alive, and human.He's not a demon any longer."

"But… How?"

"Do you remember when you were trying to perform the soul-restoration spell on Angelus, in your bedroom that night?"

"Yes.I hope nobody knows about that except you.I swore I'd never tell."

"Don't worry.Nobody knows…Yet.Anyhow.You mispronounced some of the ancient Gaelic phrases, completely changing the spell.What you actually did was bring Spike back to life, unknowingly."

"But wouldn't I hear the heartbeat?"

"It takes several months for all of the changes to take place.Right now, he has most of his soul back, and, as I noticed in the living room a few minutes ago, he took a breath.He probably has a *very* faint heartbeat."

"But wouldn't he tell me if something like this was happening?"

Their conversation was interrupted. Willow? 

Yes? 

Spike and Angel are in a silence-war, and they won't talk to me.Can I steal some popcorn from the cupboard? 

Sure.Whack Spike and Angel for me, please. 

My pleasure.Bye. 

"I'm sorry.What were you saying, Cor?"

"He isn't sure of what is going on, and doesn't want to disappoint you if he's wrong.I can tell that he's hungry, also, but he doesn't dare ask for food other than blood."

Suddenly Willow thought of something."Does this mean that he's going to age?"

"No.He is immortal."

"Oh.Can I talk to Will about this later?"

"Oh, sure.I would probably talk to Spike first, though."

"O.k.Whad'daya say we go back to the other room?"

"Sure."

They stood and returned to the living room.Willow nearly plowing over Cor to go see Spike.She jumped into his lap happily and grabbed his wrist searching for the pulse point, carefully disguising it as just rubbing his wrist.When she felt the faint, but distinct rhythm of his now-beating heart, she almost yelled out in happiness.

"You're Alive!"She whispered into his ear.

He choked on his popcorn."What?" He whispered back.

"Come into the other room."

They rose and Willow flashed Cor her crossed fingers as they left the room. 

"Spike.You are human!"

"Pet, that's not possible.You know that."

"No, it isn't!I accidentally made you alive when I was doing a soul-restoration spell for Angel.Have you noticed that empty feeling in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"You're hungry!For real food!I can't believe this is happening!"

"Me neither, pet.Do you want to tell Angel and Will?"

"If that's o.k. with you?"She looked up at him with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"O.k. red.Let's go tell them.Maybe he'll stop sending me those patented "I'm going to kill you with my eyes" looks."

"Thanks!"She reached up and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear,"Don't worry.I'll return the favor sometime."She then latched her mouth onto his, and let herself go.

After they pulled apart from the kiss, they walked back into the living room, wearing silly, child-like grins.

As they turned the corner, Willow grabbed his hand and led him into the center of the room.

"I have an announcement to make!" She could barely contain her happiness.

"Spike's human!"

Will, Kenneth and Angel all choked on their popcorn.Cor just sat there wearing a grin comparable to Spike and Willows.

"Ahh, Cor.Isn't life on the hellmouth wonderful?"

Part XXV

Will and Angel walked into the mansion after a long night of explanations from Will and Spike. 

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed.You want to come?"

"O.k.I'll be right there."

They were both still trying to make sense of all that Will had told them that night.Angel knew now that Spike wouldn't hurt Willow, but it still hurt him that she had chosen *him. *

Will wasn't sure what to think.She knew that something had changed with Spike because of what Willow had told her, but she was a little bit jealous. Now she gets a boyfriend who can go into the sunlight and I don't.Harrumph. 

She walked to his bedroom and saw that he was already asleep, so she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to prepare a *long* bath. He's asleep so I don't have to worry about another one of *those* encounters. She turned on the water and stepped in. Ahh…*that's* better. Within minutes she was asleep.

Part XXVI 

Will and Angel had left and gone home, leaving just Willow, Spike, Kenneth and Cor.After conjuring up a new apartment next to Spike's, Willow and Spike sent the other two on their way.

"You know, I really like it when we're here alone, Red."He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She cracked up."Oh, *yeah! *" She managed to get out before snorting back into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That thing with your eyebrows!I can't believe you are so funny!"

"Funny?" He feigned a hurt look."I thought it was *sexy!"*He said, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her off into the bedroom.

"Don't worry Spike.You're *very* sexy."She said playfully patting his bottom.He growled.

"Oops?Was that *me?"*

"Very funny, Pet.So, shall I chain you to my bed now and have my way with you?"

"Uh…" She blushed.

"Maybe later tonight.I think you need a bath, pet.You're dirty and smelly."

"Me?I'm smelly?I don't think you should be insulting *me,* Mr.I'm a big tough soon-to-be not a vampire!I can zap you into a *very* compromising situation instantly!"

He growled at the thought."I think I need to be *punished,* pet.I've been a very *bad* vampire-slash-human."

"You asked for it!"She flicked her wrist and fell to the floor."Darn.I forgot about that."Then she stood to go find her favorite and now captive sort-of undead friend.

She walked into the room, and saw him *just* where she wanted him.Once again in a pair of 80's neon swimming shorts, only this time he was standing in the shower with his wrists tied to the showerhead.

"Pet?"

"Yes, Spikey?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know.Let's just say that I think you need a *cold* shower."

"Red…" His eyes became pleading."Please, I was just joking!The cold water here is ice-cold!"

"You begged for punishment…" She walked up behind him, and switched on the tap, carefully stepping out of the way before the freezing water could hit her.

"Yeeeeeeow!"He sucked in his breath, and tried to bear the frigid water.

That's when he noticed that the water was growing warmer."Pet!"He growled."You tricked me!"

"You deserved it."She said as she turned off the water and untied his wrists.He stepped out of the shower, stood in front of Willow, and shook like a dog, thoroughly soaking her."Spike!"

He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her to the extra-large whirlpool bath in the bathroom near the end of the hall.After setting her down on the floor, he grabbed both her wrists in his hand, and said, "Pet, I think you need to get rid of some of these wet clothes before your bath."Her face turned bright pick as he began to unbutton her sweater with his unused hand.

"Spike?"Her face was bright red as she struggled against his grip.

"Is something wrong, pet?"

"Umm… What are you doing?"

"I'm undressing you for your bath."

"Spike…" I know I can get out of this…But do I really want to? She twisted around in his grasp, so she was facing him."Spike.I think I can do that myself!"

He stopped in his tracks."Huh?"

"You heard what I said.Now get the water running."He walked to the tub and started getting the temperature right, while Willow slyly "changed" into a swimsuit.Only this time it wasn't quite so non-daring. He's expecting to see me naked.I think I can put up with a bikini. 

He turned and saw how she had cheated."Aww. Luv!?"

"Nope.Not gonna happen.*That's* when she noticed that he had removed his swimsuit."Spike!" She quickly gave him another. 

He sighed, and picked her up, setting her into the water, then stepping in behind her.He lay down in the tub, and brought her up into his lap.

She was instantly tired."Spike?"She asked drowsily, "I'm going to take a nap, K?"

"That's fine pet.You do that."

She settled back against his chest and fell into a dream-filled sleep.

Part XXVII

She awoke to find herself asleep against something hard-and wet. Oh No!Angel!Bathtub!Oh my! She moved as little as possible, to realize two things: first, Angel was asleep in the tub with her. NAKED?! Second, she was also naked.

WILLOW! 

What?Yeah?You woke me up. 

Sorry.I'm in the tub naked with Angel!What do I do? 

OMIGOSH!I am too!I mean, with Spike! 

Is he asleep? 

Yes. 

And naked? 

Yeah 

O.k. It looks like we're in this together.What next? 

I don't know! 

I don't want to wake him up! 

I think we might have to. Wait a sec.I'm going to try something. 

Willow tried to crawl out of the tub as best she could, trying not to wake Spike.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, and pulled her back into the water."Pet?"

WILL!Help!What do I do?He's awake! 

Uh oh.Uh… zap some clothes on! 

Oh!Good idea. 

She quickly did as told, (and gave some to Spike too)

"Yes?"She turned around and answered.

"Aww.Luv, you've ruined all the fun!"

"Spike.How come I wasn't dressed?"

"I didn't think it was very safe for you to sleep in that.I wouldn't want you to get strangled or anything!"

"You are *such* a bad liar, Spike."She said, trying not to crack a smile.

"I know.But it was worth a try." He answered in his sexiest whisper.

"Then why did you *really* do it?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, pet."

"I mean, if you wanted that, why didn't you just do *it* when I was sleeping?"She was carefully avoiding the actual word.

"It's much more fun when everyone is conscious. Trust me."

"Oh."

She quickly updated the situation for Will, and asked Now what? 

I have no idea. But I do know not to try and escape from Angel. 

Do you think I should just go with it? 

*it*? 

You know, just let him do *that thing* 

Do you really want to? 

Well, I figured we'd do it eventually, but I didn't think eventually was going to be so soon. 

Yeah.Me too.So are you? 

I don't know!I mean, I know I can trust him and everything, but am I ready? 

If I were you (which I am), I would just go with it.You know you love him, and you are probably going to be with him for a *long* time, now that he's human and not sun-allergic. 

I guess so.Wish me luck! 

You go, Willow!And I want all the details when you're done.K? 

O.k.Bye. 

Bye! 

She turned over in the tub and fell asleep once again on Angel's hard chest.

From the look on her face, I'd say she just had some *very* interesting thoughts. Thought Angel as she fell asleep once again on top of him.

Part XXVIII

I can't believe I chickened out.He must think I am so stupid and immature!I mean, I am 18 and I can't even bring myself to say *it.*I am sooo stupid! She was sitting in Spike's guest bedroom chastising herself, nearly to the point of tears. He will probably not even want to talk to me now.Great job.Just when someone finally starts to notice that I'm not just "Little computer nerd girl" I go and ruin everything.I guess I'll be training alone from now on. 

***

Well you've really outdone yourself this time, haven't you, you wanker!She must think I did all that stuff just to get into her pants.I can't believe I forced myself on her like that.She probably doesn't want to even talk to me again.I guess I'll be on my own until New Year now. He was stomping around the kitchen trying to make a decent meal for Willow, silently yelling at himself the whole time. Just when things start going great, I go and screw it up.She must think I'm a bloody pervert. 

***

Just then Willow walked into the room, carefully avoiding him with nervous glances."Thanks" she mumbled as he handed her the breakfast that he had prepared, sitting down at the table.Spike quickly left the room, and began to pace in the next.He wanted to talk to her, and tell her how sorry he was, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't ever listen to him again.When he had finally gotten up the nerve to go into the other room, he had realized that in his anger with himself, he had left his "grr" face on, and she got even more scared of him.

"Willow?"

"Spike?Um…If you don't mind…could you un-grr for me please?"

"Oh."He quickly changed back to his human form"Sorry"

"It's ok."

"Willow"

"Uh-huh?"

Damn.She's still angry.I can tell.Why can't I ever do anything right?" "About last night…"

She stopped him mid-sentence."Oh, well uh…I'm sorry."She said, looking up at him, and trying to stop the tear that fell from her eye.

He looked down at her, just in time to see her begin to cry.He melted."Oh, Willow.Why are you sorry, baby?"He knelt in front of her chair, and pulled her into his embrace.

"I… I couldn't do it.I'm such a…wimp."She said between sniffles.

"Oh, Red.That's not a bad thing!It just means you weren't ready.It's not your fault."He said as he buried his face in her hair."I thought you were mad at me.I was so scared you'd never want to talk to me again."

He lifted her out of the chair and carried her to the living room, sitting down on the couch with her in his lap.He quickly snatched the kneenex box off of the table next to him. 

"Aw, baby.I'll never force you to do anything!"

"I just thought you would want someone who was able to be… sexy and confident or something.Not someone like me who can't even do *it*."

"Pet, I could never want anyone but you."She settled back into his embrace and turned to face him.

"Thank you."She whispered, and kissed him tearfully.I would never have believed that big tough guy you used to be would ever change this much.I love you, Spike."

"Me too, Red.Me too."

He sat quietly, holding her, as she fell into a light sleep.

Part XXIX

When she woke again, Will found herself in Angel's bed. Phew. She thought. I don't have to deal with talking to him about the bathtub thingy. That's when she realized that angel wasn't there. Darn. 

She got up, and quickly zapped on some pajamas.She got up and walked around the bed.Turning, she walked to the door and turned the handle.She pulled open the door, and began to walk outside.She nearly fainted.

The entire main hall had been filled with candy.And all of it was chocolate.There were chocolate kisses balanced all the way down the banister, and a chocolate heart had been placed on each step.To top is off, Angel was standing in the middle of the room, complete with a three-piece suit.He was holding a single chocolate rose, and grinning like a twelve-year old.

She was speechless.Running down the stairs, she quickly whispered a spell and changed her pj's into a beautiful emerald green dress.Jumping into his arms, she ran her hand through his hair and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away and stole a glance toward the front door.Will got the point.She let go of him and ran to the door, pulling it open.Standing on the porch, she saw the best gift ever; a new, bright red, Porsche Roadster!

She squealed.That was the only possible way to describe the noise that escaped her lips.Running inside, she grabbed Angel's wrist pulled him outside.When she got the porch, she stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"Why?"She whispered.

"It's your half birthday."He answered with another pre-teen grin.

"You remembered!Angel you're the greatest!"She pulled him into a kiss, then forced him into the passenger seat of her new car.She ran around the other side and flopped into the passenger seat."Where's the key?"

"Um…I think I left it in the *bathtub."*

Her face was instantly a bright red."Go get it!"She tried to disguise her embarrassment.

He leaned toward her and whispered sensually in her ear, "Ow.The gearshift's in my side."

Part XXX

"Angel?"

"Yup?"

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much candy in my life."

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh.Just a little woozy."

"I told you not to take me up on that bet."

"But I won."

"You ate 500 chocolate kisses faster than I did; now you are sick.Was it really worth it?"

"Definitely."

"You're so stubborn."

"But you love it."

"Definitely."

"Uh-oh…"

He jumped up and quickly carried her into the bathroom."Are you going to keep everything down alright?"

"Yeah.I just need to lie down."

"As milady wishes."

He turned and lay her down on his bed."If you lose your lunch here I'm going to be *very* angry at you.You'd have to be punished."

"Promise?"

He chuckled."Maybe later.Right now you need sleep.And no more chocolate!"

"O.k.g'night sweetie.Luv ya"

"Love you too, Will.Sleep now."He kissed her forehead quickly and left the room to start cleaning up after the best day of his life. She loves me. He silently smiled and continued his work.

Part XXXI

Argh.What time is it? She glanced toward the clock. 3:42?Dang.It isn't time to get up yet.I can't sleep. She quietly rolled over in bed and quickly slipped on her sweats.Tip-toeing out of the room, she headed for the weight room. Maybe I'll wear myself out. 

She walked into the room and lay down at the bench of her Something-flex machine.

"You couldn't' sleep either?"

She nearly hit her head on the bar."Oh.Kenneth.You scared me!Naw.I just wasn't tired."

"Yeah me too."He walked out of the corner where her had been sitting."There are so many strange things that happen on the hellmouth.But I never thought that I would see a vampire become human.Or see Cor again for that matter."He sighed."She seems different than I remember.She is so wonderful, but it's just not the same.I don't know why I expected it to be just the same again, but I did.I guess I set myself up."

Willow went to go sit by him. "Nothing is ever going to be the same. You know?Change is inevitable and all of that.I know what you mean.Before this prophecy, I was just the quiet hacker with a secret crush on my best friend.Now, I'm the only person who can save the world.It's just all so strange."

"Yeah.I can't imagine what you've been going through.It would be strange enough to have another of me, but to fall in love with two different vampires, one of them your mortal enemy?I just don't get it.What is it with this hellmouth."He smiled."Cor told me something before she died.She said, "One day, you're going to meet two people who are even stranger than me, and you're not going to believe it when you do."Boy, was she right."

Willow laughed."I guess she really hit the nail on the head."She yawned."I guess I am getting a little tired.I better go to bed."She turned to look at him again, "But promise me this; if you ever need someone to talk to, don't keep it to yourself.I'm always here to talk.I'll kick Spike out if I have to.Ok?"

He smiled."O.k.Willow.Go to bed.You need sleep."

"'Night"

"G'night"

Part XXXII

She rolled over in bed and found that Oh no! Suddenly, there was no more bed.

"THUD"

"OW!"

Angel had heard the noise, and quickly dashed up the stairs.He found Will on the floor next to the bed, wrapped in sheets, frantically trying to untangle herself from them.Her hair was messed up, and the look of utter determination was all it took to nearly drive *Angel* into a fit of giggles.Luckily, he managed to stifle his laughter, and move into the shadows of the room.He wanted to watch just a little while longer.

After a full minute, she finally gave up and rested her head on the floor."Angel?ANGEL!"

He didn't answer *quite* yet.

"ANGEL GET YOUR SORRY UNDEAD BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

*That* got his attention."What's wrong, baby?" Good thing I was close enough to the door.Otherwise she would have known I was here. 

She glanced up at him and made another frail attempt at an escape."Help?"

He couldn't resist.He walked over to her and picked her up, sheets and all.

"What are you doing, Angel?"

He ignored her.Walking out of the bedroom, he passed the bathroom and began walking down the stairs.

"Angel?"

He came to the front door and was silently glad it wasn't light outside.He turned the knob and took her outside.He kept walking.

"Angel what are you *doing*?"her voice took on a slightly pleading tone."Angel?""ANGEL!" He better not be taking me to the Bronze.I swear he will be dust if he does. He wasn't listening.He did, however, sling her over his shoulder to get more comfortable. Aha.You asked for it, mister. She waited until he though she had given up, and she bit him.Right in the butt. 

"OW!"He flipped her over, and slung her over his other shoulder.This time, he made sure he could keep her face in plain sight.Unfortunately, he didn't think the situation through.Her face was now level with something else.Something that he would *not* like being bitten.

He didn't think that through very well.I don't really want to do this, but you will definitely drop me if I do.Sorry Angel, you asked for this. She carefully leaned over and bit him *hard*.

He dropped her."OW! OW! OW!"He was jumping around, holding himself where she had bitten him."Dammit Will!Why did you have to bite me there!"He began to calm down, but he had wrapped his wrist in a strip of his shirt. Why'd she have to bite me in the wrist?I don't believe her! 

{Author's note: I know what you were thinking.Boy, were you wrong. Ha!}

Part XXXIII

Dear Diary~

You know sometimes when everything seems to be going right?It always seems to make me feel like there is some sort of impending doom.I wish I could just savor the moments and enjoy life, but my relationship with Spike just seems too easy.Everyone says that love is hard and many sacrifices must be made, but I haven't noticed any.I love him so much.I feel like I haven't done anything to deserve him.He's just so… wonderful, perfect, beautiful, amazing, I could go on for hours.I can't imagine why he would like someone like me.I'm just mousy old Willow.

Before this prophecy, my life seemed so painful.I would get this pain of longing every time I would see people kissing… even if it was on TV.I would go home at night and make up fantasies about Xander.Some people made their fantasies erotic and kinky.Well, that wasn't me.My fantasies were maybe just a kiss or even just a sincere hug from a boy.It hurt so bad to go to school the next day and be my normal self, undaunted by all the hormones whizzing around the halls of Sunnydale High.I would find myself coming close to tears every time I saw someone kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend.I just wanted someone to hold me; someone to brush my teeth with every night; someone to care for me as more than a friend.

But it just seemed to go on and on.I loved Xander because I thought he was the closest I would ever get to one of my fantasies.But-oh how it hurt!He fell for Cordelia.I was always envious of her.She was the beautiful girl, completely secure in herself.She had all the guys swooning over her.I almost liked it when she insulted me-I was being noticed.She had everything I didn't, whether it be confidence, beauty, money, popularity, boys, everything.

I remember at the seventh grade cotillion, I sat in the corner waiting for someone to notice me, never even getting up to grab a cookie.I would see some boys glance in my direction, but none came.I didn't even get a "Hi" from anyone.Xander didn't seem to notice me.He was too busy running after another of his never-ending crushes.By the end of the dance I was almost crying, but I was able to hide it.I managed to make it home without shedding a tear.But when I finally did get to collapse onto my bed, I broke down into a flood of tears that seemed to go on for hours.I remember hoping that some mysterious stranger was outside my doors pitying me.

And that's another thing.Ever since I was little, I felt like someone was watching.It was as though there was this person who stood outside my window every night.He would just sit and watch me.*He* loved me.I remember imagining what my silent stranger looked like.I pictured him as the most handsome man in the world.And he loved me.Only me.

Spike walked into their bedroom and leaned against the doorway, watching his beautiful redhead write in her diary.She was so beautiful.He watched as she paused in her writing to look at the ceiling.It was then when he noticed her silent tears staining her face and the pages of the diary.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She looked down at her book, then up at Spike, rising only to fall into his arms."Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" 

"For loving me"

Part XXXIV

"Spike?"They were settled on the couch in the living room, Spike laying down, leaning on the armrest with Willow laying against his chest.

"Yeah, baby?"

"When did you start to love me?"

  
"The first time I saw you"

"When was that?"

"You were in your sophomore year at that high school of yours.You had spent the afternoon looking up information for a World History Project.You finally left the library after dark had fallen.I remember it because I saw you leave the school, and walk home without a single inhibition.But that wasn't when I began to fall for you.It was when I saw you go home and collapse onto your bed in a fit of tears.You were awake for hours that night.You just stared at the ceiling, crying your eyes out.

All I wanted to do was to spare you from whatever had caused your pain.You looked so innocent.I remember the one sentence you said the entire time.It was "Why aren't I more like her?That hit me hard. I wondered why a person as beautiful as you would want to be more like someone else.I wondered why it would make you cry so bitterly.And I wondered if I would every have the chance to find out why."

"Oh, Spike."She brought her hand up to trace the distinct contours of his jawbone, then reaching up to pull him into a tender kiss, once again letting the tears fall freely."I love you more than anything.I don't deserve you."

"Baby, don't say that.You deserve every ounce of love and adoration present on earth. I couldn't ever give you enough.You held mw when I was scared, and beat me up when I deserved it.You are my best friend as much as you are my only love.I could never survive without you.Promise me you'll remember that."

"Anything for you, Spike." She whispered, "Anything."She sank back into the cushions on the couch and his ever-comforting shoulder."Spike?" 

"What do you want to know, love?"

"I want to know for sure that you will always be next to me when I wake up in the morning.I want to be positive that you will be there when I need a friend…a confidant to hold my hand, to be a shoulder to cry on.I want to believe that this is for real."

"This is as real as it gets.When this prophecy has played out, you and I will finally be together forever.I can be an immortal human with you forever.We can lay out in the sun on some deserted island somewhere.I can consummate my love for you over and over again.I will never leave you.If you ever die, then I will die too.And if I ever die, then I will be with you in spirit forever."

"You're amazing."

"I know." 

She whacked him in the shoulder. 

"Ow!"

Part XXXV

November 23rd, 1999

Angel and Will had become very close.There was no doubt that they were in love.It was easy to see.The way they would look at each other when they thought nobody else would see was proof in itself.Sometimes, when it was cold outside they would sit by the fire and fall asleep on the couch, holding each other, each wanting more but afraid to ask.

It was one of these cold nights that Angel fell asleep with Will on the couch that a thought came to him. Only a month and a few days left. The thought seemed to be a revelation for him.The prophecy always seemed to be something happening so far in the future.But now time was dissipating fast, and Will was going to have to face Thorus in less than forty days.The thought brought chills to his frame, and he tried to shake off the feeling of complete dread that seemed to overcome him.

Angel put his arms around Will's small frame and pulled her closer, silently hoping she would defeat the demon.He didn't know what he would do without her.His thoughts seemed to run away with him.He didn't know what Thorus looked like or fought like, but basing his idea from what he remembered from his fight as Angelus, the picture was a frightening one.His memory was blurry, and it seemed that every time the thought arose, Thorus got scarier.A set of teeth was added or another claw-wielding arm would appear.

When his thoughts had finally drawn him to picture the demon as a 94' monster with sixteen arms and four hundred teeth, he began to realize just how ridiculous he was being.He remembered little about his appearance, but he did know that he did *not* have sixteen arms.

He knew a little about what was to happen on the night of the prophecy, but it wasn't enough.Crawling out of bed, he slipped out of the room and down the hall.When he came to the closet at the far end, he opened it and pulled out a pair of leather pants.He put them on and grabbed a back silk shirt, absently formulating his plan as he dressed.When he was done, he wrote a quick letter to Will, in case she awoke before he was back.Pulling on his leather trench coat, he walked out of the mansion. 

Part XXXVI

Shutting the door carefully, Angel began to walk briskly toward his destination, wincing at the act he would have to play.He didn't want to do this, but posing as Angelus seemed to be the only last resort for him to get information.

He remembered little of his days as Angelus, but he did remember an outstanding debt owed to him by one of his 'friends', Kira.She had been a mere fledgling at the time, but she had killed her master and already acquired minions of her own.Angelus had decided to almost kill her, but make her beg for her life.In doing so, he secured a debt between the two.

Now, Angel could use her for information.It had been at least 50 years since he had seen her last, but he checked up on her every so often, so he knew she was still 'alive'. 

Arriving at the storage center, he pulled out his key and unlocked the cell.Crawling inside, he removed the mat on the floor and pulled open the trap door.Only her minions and him had access to this storage cell, as it was one of the only two entrances to her lair.Angel started down the steps, but left the door open, hoping a minion would see it and alert her of his arrival.After all, he *was* the only person who would know of the place and be able to defy her authority.

He followed the stairwell and came to the main hallway of the lair.Kira was one of the few vampires Angelus knew who bothered to keep her lair in excellent condition.It was nicely decorated and was always clean.He wasn't sure, but Angel thought she was a housewife before she was turned.

Putting on his game face, he proceeded toward the main room, not bothering to hide his face from the minions passing him in he hallway.He came to the large doors that were the entrance to the main room and threw open the doors.

"I'm home, Kira!"He sneered as he began to walk toward her, throwing aside the frail excuses for guards.She was also the only vampire Angelus knew who didn't like to wear leather.She preferred to wear the more in-style fashions of the day.

"Hello, Angelus."She said, her demeanor fearless."I see you aren't dead yet.What a shame."

"You always were one for wishful thinking, weren't you, Kira.Well, it hasn't worked-again."

"What do you want, Angelus."She began to show her annoyance with his arrival.

"Information."

"How'd I guess?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
